The Lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring
by Ranger24
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha inherts a ring from his uncle Sarutobi. The Wizard Roku reveales that it is the one ring the ring of the Dark lord Sephiroth! Now he and a compay of heros must quest for mt doom the only place it may be destroyed! Read and review! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Ranger24: Here it is at last! The fanfiction you have been waiting to see! Now without further adue...

* * *

**Ranger24 studios presents **

**Without the coperation of Peter Jackson, New line, EA games, J.R.R Tolkein.**

**The lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring.**

Cast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sasuke as Frodo

Cloud as Aragorn

Vincent as Legolas

Avatar Roku as Gandalf

Naruto as Pippen

Shikamaru as Merry

Axel as Boromir

Spongebob as Gimili

Number Four as Sam

Ansem the wise as Elrond

Tsunade as Galadreil

Dan as Celeborn

Tifa as Arwen

Oruchimaru as the Witch King

Kratos, Dragain, Itachi, Father, Slade, Naraku, Bakura, and Zexion as the Nazgual

The third Hokage as Bilbo

Garaa/Shakuu as Smegol/Gollum

Samuria Jack as Haldir

Voldemort as Saruman

Extra's along with the fellowship: Chruch, Tucker, Caboose, Sister, Tobi, and Tucker Junior.

Authors and OC's: Ranger24, David, Moe, Chibi Skitty, Kizer Zin, Dark magicionmon, Rei Uzamki, Asia, Mugen, Yasmin, Akira, Sakura the skitty, Spirit the Lucario, Rex, Taco, Alnabeth, Heric, Judite, and David's Pikachu. (Man I need a break from typing when this is done.)

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the cast. Quick notes.

Rei I need your ocs profiles.

Chibi I need to know what attacks your pokemon use or they'll just use what attacks I can think of or remember.

Read and review!

Also any last minute people who want join please fill out the following information.

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Clothing:

Weapons:

Fighting style:

Bio:

Ocs (Please not to many!):

Tommorow: The prolouge!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger24: Okay here we go.

Prolouge: The tale of the ring.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Three rings for the elven kings under the sky

Seven to dwarf lords in their halls of stone.

Nine to mortal men doomed to die.

One for the dark lord on his dark throne.

In the land of mordor where the shadows lie.

One ring to rule them all one ring to find them.

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

In the land of mordor where the shadows lie.

**Ranger24 presents: **

Mysterious voice: The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.

There is a pause then.

Mysterious voice: Much that once was is lost. For now none live, who remeber it.

**The lord of the rings: The Fellowship of the ring.**

We turn to several smiths pouring molten metal into several molds.

Mysterious voice: It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves,

We see three elves lifting up their hands upon which are beautifully crafted rings.

Mysterious voice: Immortal wisest and fairest of all beings.

We turn to see seven dwarfs.

Mysterious Voice: Seven to the dwarf lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

We see nine humans raise up their hands upon which are nine rings (This will be important later!!!)

Mysterious Voice : And nine. Nine rings to the race of men. Who above all else, desier power.

A map appears of the lands of middle earth.

Mysterious voice: For within these rings was bound the strength and will to goveren each race. But they were all of them decevied for another ring was made.

We zoom in on a territory labeled mordor.

Mysterious Voice: In the land of mordor. In the fires of mount Doom the Dark lord Sephiroth forged in secret a master ring to control all others. And into this ring he poured his malice, his cruelty, and his will to dominat all life. One ring to rule them all!

We see Sephiroth raising up a ring of gold faint words written in a strange langauge. We then return to the map which now shows a a bloody red color spreading across the map from mordor.

Mysterious voice: One by one. The free lands of middle earth fell to the power of the ring!

We see Fangirls and firebenders tortching a village.

Mysterious Voice: But there were some, Who resisted!

And army of humans and elves in ornate armor go marching buy weapons ready heading towards a tiddle wave of Fangirls!

Mysterious voice: A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of mordor and on the slopes of mount doom. They fought for the freedom of middle earth!

Fangirls roared! Arrows whistled through the air! Swords clashed! Captains lead bold charges into a sea of foes!

Mysterious voice: Victory was near!

A blonde spikey haired man known as King Atuem man with a massive sword cuts down an orc and gives a great shout! Suddenly everyone stopped fighting as a figure with an even larger sword and with a golden ring on his middle finger marches forward to a large cluster of men and elves. He unfurls his black wing and raises his sword.

Mysterious voice: But the power of the ring, could not be undone.

He swung and half a dozen men and elves fell dead with a cry! He swung again and again until an the man with the buster sword charged forward only to be struck down by the sword! A younger man presumably his son ran forward to the man's prone form.

Mysterious voice: It was in this moment.

Sephiroth approaches them sword in hand.

Mysterious voice: When all hope had faded.

The young man get's up a lunges for the buster sword.

Mysterious voice: That Yugi son of the king took up his fathers sword!

Sephiroth steps on the sword snaping it under his weight but Yugi took it's hilt and cut off Sephiroths left hand fingers! The ring fell to the ground! Sephiroth exploded toppleing everyone. His pauldrons strike the ground.

Mysterious voice: Sephiroth, the enemy of the free people's of middle earth was defeated.

Isuldar picks up the ring.

Mysterious Voice: The ring passed to Yugi who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.

We now see Yugi riding with a small company of men. The ring is on a chain about his neck.

Mysterious voice: But the hearts of men are easily currupted and the ring of power has a will of it's own.

Suddenly Fangirls jump out of the tree's knocking Yugi from his horse. We then see him in a river face down with arrows in his back the ring floating away.

Mysterious voice: It betrayed Isuldar to his death and somethings that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legand, legand became myth. And for two and a half thousand years it waited. Until when chance came.

A hand sinks down to the river and brings up the ring.

Mysterious voice: It ensnared a new bearer.

Suddenly we see a new hand holding the ring. A pail white ragged one.

Shakuu: My precaious.

Mysterious voice: The ring came to the creature Shakuu who took it deep into the misty mountians and there it consumed him.

Shakuu: It came to me. My love. My love. My... preacious.

Mysterious voice: The ring brought to Shakuu unatuarlly long life. For five hundred years it posioned his mind. And int he gloom of Shakuu's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. And the ring of power percieved. It's time had now come.

We see the ring tumbleing down a rock.

Mysterious voice: It abadoned Shakuu. But then something happened that the ring did not intend.

We see someone fumbling around in the dark.

Sarutobi: What? Whats this.

Mysterious voice: A hobbit Sarutobi of the village hidden in the leaves.

Sarutobi: A ring.

Shakuu: LOST!!!

Sarutobi stands up stuffing the ring in his pocket.

Shakuu: MY PREACIOUS IS LOST!!!

Mysterious voice: For the time would soon come when hobbits would shape the fate of all.

* * *

Ranger24: Well there we go. The first chapter. And remeber the important things or this story will never get off the ground read and review!

Also by fan girls I mean Sephiroths Fangirls. Eh. (Shuders)


	3. Chapter 3

Ranger24: Okay this one took is a little short

Also Sasuke may seem a little ooc but work with me okay!

* * *

Chapter 1: The shire. 

Disclaimer I own nothing.

60 years later.

We see a young man in his teens with dark hair reading a book with his back proped up against a tree. His name is Sasuke Uchiha a ninja and hobbit. In the distance we can hear some faint singing. ( this was before ipods so they had to sing their own favorite songs.) Sasuke stands uop a faint smile on his face and he runs off to investigate.

On a small road nearby was a large cart being hauled by a brown horse. The back was filled with long thin packages (some with fuses sticking out the back). Sitting on the drivers seat was a tall man with a sweeping silver beard, a red robe and kind eyes. He was singing to himself.

Roku: The road goes every on and on down from the door where it began now far ahead tthe road has gone and I must follow if I can.

Sasuke put on a stuborn and very bussiness like look and spoke to him.

Sasuke: You're late.

The cart came to a halt.

Roku: A wizard is never late Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked up a very terse look on his face.

Roku: Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to!

They stared at eachother in silence for a moment then they both burst out laughing and Sasuke jumped over to the cart.

Sasuke: It's wonderfull to see you Dumbledore!

Roku just laughed.

Roku: You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Sarutobi's birthday did you?

A few minutes later they were riding into town. Sasuke was asking questions about things going on outside the Shire. They seemed to be just the same as they had been all year. Suddenly a young girl with Brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail and blueish green eye's. She was wearing a white cloak with red triangles running along it. She was human and one of the few humans who lived in the shire.

Chibi: Hi Roku hey Sasuke!

Roku: A pleasure to see you ms Donna.

Sasuke: Hey.

Then a fourth person came up behind them on a horse with way to many Fireworks on it. He was dressed lie the Drak magican. This was Dark magicanmon Roku's Assitant. And aprentice.

D.M: A little help here?

Chibi: You guys go on ahead I'll help D.M.

As they rode on a couple of children spotted them and ran out into the road.

Children: Fireworks!

At fiirst Rokudid nothing then suddenly with a whirl a nd a crackle a couple of sparklers and crackers ingited to the delight of the children leaving the two of them in a jolly mood. They passed by a wide open feild and Roku smiled.

Roku: Ah the long expected party.

Dozens of hobbits where setting up tents raising up banners and doing all sorts of stuff.

Sasuke: Well Roku I'm glad your back.

He hopped off Roku still looking as happy as when he'd arrived.

Roku: So am I dear boy, so am I.

* * *

Ranger24: Man it's hard to write a chapter were there's more dialouge then action. Sorry if its not exact but this is a hard story to write.

Also on the 23rd watch out for speacil short fanfic Santa Chief!

This Ranger24 over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger24: Again I update this story and to suggestions I have recived through reviews I have finnaly started to find places for the new characters to come in. I hope you enjoy this new Chapter!

Chapter 2: Sarutobi

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ruko rode up to a large hill on it was a nice little hobbit hole with a bueatiful garden and many windows. On the fence gate was a sign.

_No admitance_

_except on party bussiness._

Ignoring the sign he walked straight up to the door and banged on it with his wand. An iritated voice greeted him.

Sarutobi: NO THANK YOU! I don't anymore welll wisher's, visitors, or distant relations!

Roku: And what about very old friends?

The door opened and their was an old hobbit standing in suprise.

Sarutobi: Roku?

Roku smiled.

Roku: Sarutobi.

Sarutobi: Oh my dear Roku!

He ran up to him and bear hugged him (No he's not gay! Hugs aren't that bad. Their just freinds.) both laughing.

Roku: 111 years old and you haven't aged a day.

Sarutobi: Well come on come in!

He led the wizard into his house taking his staff and hat and putting them near a rack of walking sticks.

Saruboti: Welcome! Welcome.

Turning back to the wizard still smiling he spoke.

Sarutobi: Tea or perhaps something a little stronger. I've got a few bottles of old winyard left. 1296 very go year. Almost as old as I am. It was layed down by my father. Let's say we open one shall we?

Roku: Just tea thank you.

Sarutobi ran off to get the stuff. Roku stood up. (He had had to stoop to enter.) He accidentaly bumped the chandlier. Stepping away from it he turned around and slamed his head into a low door arch. Holding his aching head he entered the parlor. It was cluttered with scrolls, pens, and ink bottles.

On a table he found a small map showing a very speacil mountain. Dumbledore smiled remebering Sarutobi's adventure.

Sarutobi: I could make you some eggs if you like...

He couldn't see the wizard till he suddenly popped out of hiding.

Roku: Just tea thank you.

Sarutobi: Oh right.

They were in the kitchen now. Sarutobi was eating a cupcake. Suddenly there came a pounding on the door! He coughed choking on his cupcake and pressed himself against a wall.

Female voice: Sarutobi!

Sarutobi: I'm not at home.

He sat down at the table with Dumbledore.

Sarutobi: I've got to get away from these confasticated visitor always hanging on the bell! I want to see mountains Roku! Mountains! And then find somewhere quite where I can finish my book.

Roku: So you mean to go through with your plan?

Sarutobi: Oh yes. All the arangements have been made.

Roku: Sasuke suspects something.

Sarutobi: Of course he does he's an Uchia not some Bracegirdle from hardbuckle.

Roku: He's very fond of you.

Sarutobi sighed. (what is coming up next is important!)

Sarutobi: I know he is. He'd probably go with me if he asked to. But I think in his heart Sasuke is still inlove with the shire. With the woods and the feilds. And little rivers.

He turned to face Roku.

Sarutobi: I'm old Roku. Old but I don't look it. But I'm begining to feel it in my heart and bones.

Roku looked at him intently.

Sarutobi: I feel... Thin sort of stretched. Like butter scrapped over to much bread.

He looked up at the ceiling.

Sarutobi: I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't think I shall be returning. Infact I mean not to.

Suddenly D.M came stumbleing into the hall panting.

D.M: Fire works in the feild sir.

With that he fainted.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Near evening the two of them were sitting on Sarutobi's front proch smoking their pipes. Dark Magicainmon was just blowing smoke out of his staff. D.M was back on his feet after a strong cup of tea and a bucket of really cold water.

Sarutobi: Old toby. The finest pipe weed in the south fathering.

He blew a smoke ring. Dumbledore blew a ship that sailed through his smoke ring. Then D.D sent a torpedo that slamed into the side of the ship which dissapated into the air. The three of them chuckled.

Sarutobi: My good wizards this shall be a night to remember.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Fire works exploded in a shower of gold sending little flex of it down to the asstonished hobbits! The party was in full swing. Hobbits were drinking, eating, dancing, and in general having fun. Sarutobi was telling some very young hobbits about his adventure. Meanwhile Sasuke tooky a quick sit down from partying right next to his freind Wally Beatles more commonly known as numbah four. He was eyeing a certain girl with sad longing.

Sasuke: Go on Wally go ask Kuki for a dance.

Numbah four: Eh I think I'll just have another ale.

Sasuke: Oh know you don't.

With that he shoved him right into Kuki who thought Wally wanted to dance with her. Sasuke just sat there laughing. Then D.M set off another fire work off which flew into the air exploded and release a flash of flying spears of light!

Meanwhile Sarutobi had reached a very exciting point in his story and the younger hobbits sat with rapt attention.

Sarutobi: So there I was! With three monsterous Agrons! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Wether they would broil us, or just sit on us one and squash us into jelly infact they were so busy arguing that all of a sudden at morning! POOF!

The younger hobbits gasped.

Sarutobi: And the sun turned them to stone!

D.M grabbed another firework chuckleing like a moron (he'd had to much candy.) He didn't notice six figures sneaking up to the cart. One was Chibi but also with her were her good freinds Shikamaru Nar, Naruto Uzamki, Taco a mini mexican dragon, Raptor, and Rex. Naruto dove into the cart and held up a rocket.

Shikamaru: No the big one!

Naruto pulled out a bright orange one shaped like a dragon. And jumped into a tent. Shikimaru took a happy bite from an apple he was holding. Chibi sighed.

Chibi: If we get in trouble for this it's on your heads.

Inside Naruto lit the rocket.

Naruto: Done.

Shikimaru pushed it towards Naruto.

Shikimaru: Your suposed to stick it in the ground.

Naruto: It is in the ground.

He pushed it to Taco.

Taco: Oh no!

He pushed it to Rex.

Rex: Hot potato!

He pushed it to Raptor.

Raptor: Oh man!

He pushed it to Chibi who made the point of what Shikamaru had meant!

Chibi: Out side!

She pushed it back to Naruto.

Naruto: It was your idea!

He tried to push it towards Shikimaru when the rocket went air borne covering their faces with soot and takeing the tent with it into the air. The six of them fell back.

Chibi: What have we done?

Taco: Duck and cover!

The hobbits out side cheered. Suddenly the fire work transformed into a huge black dragon! It swooped down towards them. Everyone started panicing! Sasuke had been talking to Sarutobi when he saw the Dark dragon!

Sasuke: Sarutobi! Watch out for the dark dragon!

Sarutobi: Dark dragon? Nonesense. There hasn't been a dark dragon in these parts for over a thousand years!

All the hobbits hit the deck as the dragon flew over head and out over a lake and exploded int eh largest explosion yet (which quite made up for their shock). A few feet away the culprits stood smiling.

Shikimaru: That was good.

Naruto: Let's get another one!

Taco: Yeah.

Then some one grabbed them by the ears Chibi's along with Naruto's and stepped on our three reptilian freinds tails. The person was none other than Roku.

Roku: ChibiSkitty, Shikimaru Nar, Taco, Rex, Raptor, and Naruto Uzamki. I might have known.

A few minutes later all six of them were washing dishes. Under the watchful eye's of both wizards. Meanwhile everyone called for a speech. Sarutobi got up on a platform.

Sarutobi: My dear Uchia's, Nar's, Hanoru's, Uzamki's, Hyuuga's, Sunban, Beatles, Longs, and Proud Foots!

Hobbit 1: Proud Feet!

There was a bit of laughter at this then Sarutobi continued.

Sarutobi: Today is my 111th birthday! Now 111 years is to short of time to live among such admirable hobbits. Now I don't know you all as much as I should and I like half of you as much as you deserve.

At this there was a general silence. No one had a damn clue what he had just said or meant. (Or mabey they were all just to drunk.) After an akward silence he spoke again.

Sarutobi: I regret to announce that this is the end.

He started fingering something in his back pocket. Everyone was looking at him. The two wizards quiet intently. Sasuke looked deeply troubled.

Sarutobi: I'm going now.

Then he wishpered.

Sarutobi: Goodbye Sasuke.

And then he vanished!

Ranger24: Well that was a decent length chapter. Now we are moving on to more dark and mysterious things. Until next time. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger24: This is a very important chapter but its rather short.

* * *

Chapter 3: Troubleing thoughts. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A few minutes later back at the house Sarutobi reappered chuckleing. He quickly rushed through grabbing a few important things.

Suddenly a voice cut through the dark.

Roku: I suppose you think you were being incredibly clever.

He whirled around. Both of the wizards stood there grim faced.

Sarutobi: Well yes. Did you see the looks on their faces!

Roku: There are many magic rings in this world and none of them are to be taken lightly.

Sarutobi: It was just a bit of fun.

Then he sighed

Sarutobi: Oh your probably right as usual.

Roku: I am right.

D.M.: So I guess your following through with your plan.

Sarutobi: Yes I am. I am leaving everything to Sasuke. You will keep an eye on him?

Roku: Two eye's when I can spare them.

There was a pause then.

Roku: And what about the ring is that staying to?

Sarutobi: Yes yes it's on the mantel peice.

Roku reached for it but then Sarutobi spoke.

Sarutobi: Oh wait it's still here. In my pocket.

He took out a small golden ring. He fingered it slowly.

Sarutobi: You know it's rather silly. But now that it comes to it. I really don't fell like parting with it.

Roku: I think you've had that ring quiet long enough.

Sarutobi: IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT!!! I'm not getting rid of it's mine. My peracious.

Roku: Preacious. It's been called that before. But not by you.

Sarutobi whirled around.

Sarutobi: So what if I call it that now! It's mine you theif!

Roku: There's no reason to be angry!

Sarutobi: Well if I am angry then it is your fault!

Roku suddenly grew tall and menacing (although that might have been becuase DM was doing some very good lighing)! He spoke with a deep commanding voice!

Roku: SARUTOBI! Do not take me to be some cojourer of cheap tricks!

The lamps flickered Sarutobi coward in a corner!

Roku: I'm not trying to rob you!

He seemed then to shrink back into an old man, the lamps returned to normal, and Roku sighed.

Roku: I'm trying to help you.

Sarutobi seemed really shaken up by this display of force. He finnaly spoke.

Sarutobi: Your right. The ring shall go to Sasuke.

With that he picked up his walking stick.

Sarutobi: Well it''s late and the road is long.

He made for the door but as he crossed the threshold.

Roku: Sarutobi. The ring is still in your pocket.

Sarutobi paused and took out the ring turning around to face the entry way. He seemed to shudder with some internal conflict. Then finnaly he let it fall to the ground with a clatter. He then stepped out sighed into the night the two wizards right behind him.

Sarutobi: I've thought of an ending for my book.

The two wizards listened intetly.

Sarutobi: And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.

Roku: Good bye old friend.

D.M: Good luck on your journey.

Sarutobi: Good bye.

With that he set off down the road singing a song to himself.

Sarutobi: _The road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can._

And with that he vanished into the darkness and was never seen at the old hole ever again.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Roku opened the door to the hole. The ring lay quiet plain on the floor. It was the same as ever but suddenly Roku sensed something sinister about it. He knealt down to pick it up. No sooner then was his hand over it when he had a sudden vision of a great black eye wearthed in flames! He brought his hand back up.

D.M: Roku?

Roku: Don't touch that ring.

A few moments later they were both in the parlor deep in thought, Roku smoking his pipe. Roku was thinking about all that he knew of Sarutobi's ring while Sarutobi had owned it. And also Sarutobi's words discrbing it.

Roku: Riddle's in the dark.

Suddenly Sasuke came running through the door.

Sasuke: Uncle!

Roku: My preacious.

Sasuke looked down on the floor and picked up the ring.

Sasuke: He really has gone hasn't he. He talked about leaving for so long I almost didn't beleave it.

Roku looked at him. All of the worry was hidden.

Roku: Sarutobi's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. And he's left you the house.

He held out an envolope. Sasuke cautiously put the ring in it and Roku quick as a flash sealed the envolope and marked it.

Roku: Along with all of his possetions.

He held out the envelope.

Roku: The ring is yours now.

Sasuke took the envelope.

A few moments later the wizards were grabbing their staffs and hats.

Roku: We must go now.

Sasuke: Why?

Roku: I have questions. Questions that need answering!

Sasuke: But you've only just arrived!

They were just about to leave now.

Sasuke: I don't understand.

Roku: Neither do I Sasuke. Neither do I.

DM: Keep it secret. Keep it safe.

Ranger24: What is up with this ring? What is it's strange power? Find out next time. Read and review! Oh and DM on the lifting thing. You'd been carrying it for a while and I know from experiance that people can really get tired from carrying something heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranger24: Another chapter. And the quest begins!

* * *

Chapter 4: Secert of fire. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Meanwhile deep in the land of mordor we see a massive tower that looks to still be under construction. It is tall and black. Suddenly we here a shrill voice screaming.

Shakuu: NO!! AHH! Shire! Uchiha!

At that mount doom erupted! From the gate's of a pale green city ride out nine riders in black!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Roku rode south with all haste. When he neared the anceint city of Surdana he saw clearly the mountains of mordor.

D.M: Oh boy.

The mountains had a roof of ash but now they could see flames.

A few minutes later they were deep in the cities most ancient records. D.M and Roku began pooring over very old scrolls. Till Roku found what they were searching for.

_Year 3434 of the second age._

_Here follows the account of Yugi and the finding of the ring._

_He skimmed ahead a bit then began reading._

_It has come to me. The one ring. Though I by it with great pain I will risk no hurt to the ring. It is preacious to me._

_The markings that were once as clear as red flame fade. A secret only fire can tell._

He looked at D.M and they both rushed out of the library.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A few days later in the Shire a hobbit was chopping wood. Suddenly his dog started yammering. At that moment a dark figure rode up on a great black horse. It turned it's gaise on the dog who whined put it's tail bettween it's leg and ran inside the house. Then the rider spoke in a menaceing hiss.

Black rider: Shire. Uchiha.

Hobbit 2: There no Uchiha's around here. Their all up at the leaf village.

The horse kneyed almost threatingly.

Hobbit 2: That way!

The rider rode off down the rode and the now terrified hobbit ran in his house.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile back in the leaf village Sasuke and Wally were just leaving the green dragon inn. (The local pub).

Kuki: Good night.

They made their way up the road and split up as they neared numbah four's house. Sasuke continued onto his own house. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the dark house he had a very funny feeling. He walked into the darkened parlor. The window was open letting in a light breeze.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder! He whirled around to see Roku and D.M both with nervous or concrened looks on their faces.

Roku: Is it secret? Is it safe?

A few moments later after rumaging in a trunk Sasuke found what he was looking for. The old envolope. As soon as he brought it out he noticed Dark Magicainmon had lit a fire with his staff. Suddenly Roku snatched the letter out of his hand and through it into the fire!

Sasuke: What are you doing?

He reached for the tongs as the paper burned away. But D.M grabbed him by the wrist tightly.

D.M: Wait.

As soon as the ring was visible for more than a few seconds Roku took it out of the fire with the tongs.

Roku: Hold ot your hand Sasuke. It is quite cool.

He droped the ring into Sasuke's palm. Sasuke examined it.

Roku: Can you see anything? Anything at all?

Sasuke: No there's nothing.

Roku and D.M both let out a sigh of relife.

Sasuke: Wait.

At that their hope turned to cold fear.

Sasuke: There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it.

Roku's face grew dark and grim as did his voice.

Roku: There are few who can. The launage is that of mordor which I will not utter here.

Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

Sasuke: Mordor?

D.M: In the common tounge it reads like thus.

Roku: One ring to rule them all.

D.M: One ring to find them.

Roku: One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness. Bind them.

A few moments later a three were sitting at the parlor table the ring in the middle of the table. Roku was smoking his pipe Sasuke had brought out some tea but it was mostly ignored.

Roku: This is the one ring. Forged by the dark lord Sephiroth in the fires of mount doom. For years it has remained hidden but no longer. It's heard it's master call.

Sasuke: But he was destroyed. Sephiroth was destroyed.

Suddenly there came a sound like a voice of menace. And it seemed to come from the ring. Everyone in the room stared at it until they were sure it was safe

Roku: No Sasuke he has returned. His fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of mordor. His orcs are multiplied. All he needs now is this one ring to cover all of the world in a second darkness.

He looked Sasuke in the eye.

Roku: Sasuke, he must never find it.

Sasuke grabbed it off the table.

Sasuke: All right we put it away, we never speak of it again. No one knows its here.

The suddenly he had a horrible thought. There was one who did.

Roku: There was one other who knew that Sarutobi had the ring.

Sasuke: Sarutobi found it. In Shakuu's cave.

Roku: I am sorry Sasuke. We tried to find Shakuu. But the enemy found him first.

Flashback.

We see some orcs totureing some one with a strange device like a rack.

_Roku: I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst his strange babel they deserned to words._

Shakuu: Shire! AH! Uchiha!

End flashback.

Sasuke: Shire. Uchiha.

Then the implications dawned on him.

Sasuke: But that would lead them here!

Meanwhile elsewhere in the shire a hobbit watchmen heard hooves coming down the road he raised his lantern and saw a large black horse with a black rider on it!

Hobbit watchman: Who goes there?

A sword flashed in the night! The lantern fell to the ground.

Back at the house.

Sasuke: Take it Roku!

Roku: I cannot.

Sasuke: Take it!

Roku: You cannot offer me this ring!

Sasuke: I'm giving it to you!!

Roku: DON'T TEMPT ME SASUKE!

The was a brief silence before he conttinued.

Roku: Understand. I would take this ring to do good. But through me. It would weild a power to great and terrible to imagein.

D.M: Same here only a little less powerfull. It's perilous to all who are near by it.

Sasuke: But it cannot stay in the shire.

Roku: No.

He nealt down to Sasuke's level.

Roku: No it can't.

A grim resolve suddenly came over Sasuke.

Sasuke: What must I do.

A few seconds later Sasuke was rushing through the house grabbing supplies and his pack.

Roku: You must leave immedately.

Sasuke: Where.

Roku: Get out of the shire. Make for the village of bree at the inn of the prancing pony.

Sasuke: Bree and what about you two?

Roku: We must see the head of our order. He is both wise and powerful.

D.M: Don't use the roads they will be watched.

Sasuke: I can cut across country.

He was ready to go. He had a green cloak on and a brown jacket over his normal clothes. He had grabbed only a few Shuriken and one kunia. In his hand was a long walking sitck. On his back was his usual pack, it was decently full.

Roku smiled.

Roku: My dear Sasuke. Hobbit's truly are a remarkable race. You can learn all their is to know about them and in the end they'll still suprise you.

Suddenly there was a rustleing sound out side. D.M rushed over to the window while Sasuke dove for cover. Then D.M thrust his staff out the window and there was a smacking sound followed by a yelp of pain. Roku reached out the window and out of the bushes came Wally! Roku slamed him into the table.

Roku: WAULLABY BEATLES!! You've been eve's dropping!

Numbah 4: I wasn't dropping no eve's mister Dumbledore sir.

D.M: What were you doing?

Numbah 4: I was just cutting the grass under the window sill.

D.M: A little late to be triming the verge?

Numbah 4: I heard raised voices.

Roku: What did you hear? Speak!

Numbah 4: Nothing important. I heard a lot about a ring, Dark lord, and something about the end of the world. But please mister Roku sir! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I put a turtle in the privy last christmas! Shikimaru made me do it! Please don't do anything unnatural to me!!!!!

D.M: You did that! I thought it was Chibi! I turned her into a newt for five hours!

Numbah 4: Please don't turn me into a newt! I'm dreadfully sorry!

Roku smiled an idea forming in his brain.

Roku: No I have a much better idea.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next morning at dawn they were a few miles away from the village already. Numbah 4 was bringing up the rear with most of the extra food, clothes, gear, D.M and Roku's horses, and maps.

Roku: Come along master Beatles!

They came to a small clearing surronded by trees.

Roku: The enemy has many spies. Birds, Beasts.

He was about to mount his horse when he looked at Sasuke.

Roku: You have the ring?

Sasuke noodded. The ring was on a chain which was safely wraped around his neck and tucked under his jacket.

Roku: Never put it on or the servants of the enemy will be drawn to it. And stay off the road at all times..

With that the two wizards rode off leaving the hobbits to cross the shire.

Meanwhile back at the leaf village.

A black cloaked horse men rode up to the top of the hill looking down on the foggy country side.

* * *

Ranger24: And so the quest begins! Will Sasuke put on the ring? Will numbah 4 apologize to Chibi about the privy incedent? What council will Roku and D.M receive? Find out next time! Read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ranger24: I'm saving all of the moments with Roku and Voldemort for later. Okay now the enemy really starts to gain on our hero's.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR : Time skip.

* * *

Chapter 5: The black riders

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next few days passed quickly on their journey. They had yet to encounter any real threats or troubles. It wasn't until the reached a large feild that number four came to a halt.

Number four: This is it.

Sasuke: What?

Number four: If I take one more step it will be the farthest away from home I've ever been.

Sasuke walked up right next to him and put his hand on number four's shoulder.

Sasuke: Come on Wally.

And with that Number four went farther from home than he had ever been.

Sasuke: Remember what Sarutobi always said. It's a dangerous bussiness steping out of your door Sasuke. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet there's no telling where you'll be swept off to.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Number four and Sasuke where wandering down a path. Suddenly Number four lost sight of him! In a panic he ran down the path!

Numbah four: Sasuke! Sasuke!

Sasuke finnaly came into veiw just around a bend. Numbah four sighed wiith relife.

Sasuke: What is it? Whats wrong?

Numbah four: Thought I'd lost you.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Numbah 4: It's just something Dumbledore said. Don't you leave him Wallauby Beatles. And I don't mean to.

Sasuke: Numbah 4 we're still in the shire. What could possibly happen?

Suddenly three people ran right into them coming out of the corn. Numbah 4 and Sasuke both fell over almost tackled by two of the figures. The third stood there trying to sort out the mess. It was Naruto, Chibi, Taco, Raptor, Rex, Shikamaru, and to their surpise Hinata a member of the Hyuga clan and a close friend of Chibi's.

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru it's Sasuke.

Shikamaru: Hello Sasuke.

Chibi: Hi guys.

Taco: Whats up guys!

Raptor: Hey.

Rex: Hello!

Hinata: Hi.

They all got to their feet. Instantly Naruto and Shikamaru started handing them all sorts of vegtables.

Shikamaru: Here hold this!

Sasuke: What is the meaning of this?

Number 4 suddenly figured it out.

Number 4: You've been into farmer Pickles's Crop!

Suddenly there came the barking of dogs and everyone whirled around to see a scythe!

Stew Pickles: Hey you! Get out of my feilds!

Chibi: Run!!

The seven tricksters and Sasuke ran for it! Numbah 4 who was still holding a couple of cabbages and carrots dropped 'em and ran for his life. As he caught up he could hear Shikamaru trying to explain everything.

Shikamaru: I don't see what he's so upset about! It's only a couple of carrots!

Naruto: And some cabbages. And some potato's from last week. Oh and the mushrooms the week before!

Chibi sighed.

Chibi: Yes, thank you Naruto.

Shikamaru: Yeah as you can see he's clearly over reacting!

Suddenly they came to the edge of a steep hill. The came to a stop right at the edge nearly falling over. Which they did when Number 4 ran into them not realizing they had stopped! They all went tumbleing down the hill and finnaly came to a stop on the road near the bottom. They were piled one on top of the other. Naruto's head had narrowly missed falling into horse dung.

Naruto: Well that was close.

Shikamaru: I think I've broken something.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a snapped carrot. Number four groaned.

Numbah four: Trust it to a human, two dinosaurs, a Dragon, a Nara, and an Uzamki to get us lost.

They were by this time mostly back on their feet.

Shikamaru: We're not lost. That was just a detour. A short cut.

Numbah four: A short cut to what?

Naruto: The mushrooms!

They a looked in the direction he was looking. And there, on the ground and cleanly planted, was a huge cluster of mushrooms. (Just so you know the shire folk love mushrooms.) Instantly Naruto found his face in the dirt again as Chibi, Raptor, Rex, Taco, Shikamaru, and Numbah four ran helterskelter for the mushrooms. Hinata being the shy and silent one stayed right were she was just watching.

Sasuke however had a sudden shiver of dread crawling down his spine. Something in his gut told him all was no right.

Sasuke: I think we should get off the road.

None of them noticed him. They were all to busy scwabling over the mushrooms to take notice. Sasuke then saw a breeze kick up a small cloud of old leaves and then down the road he heard a faint but bone chilling cry.

Sasuke: Get off the road! Quick!

He almost had to drag them into a small hollow in a tree just off the road. They were still handing out the mushrooms when they heard the hooves. Then a feeling of dread griped their hearts. Sasuke took a peek through a small gap in the roots of the tree and saw a tall figure on a black horse wearing a black cloak with a dark hood.

The figure dismounted and nealt dow close to the ground. He seemed to be sniffing for something. And the heros and heroins were utterly silent. Sasuke suddenly felt the almost unbearable urge to slip on the ring.

The others suddenly noticed queer things were going on. (Not that kind of queer!) Insects were fleeing the hollow. Some burrowed into the ground. A spider crawled across Chibi's robe. The Numbah four noticed Sasuke's hand were clutching the ring his eye's were shut. The rider seemed to slowly be moving his sniffing into their general vicinty. Number four grabbed Sasukes left wrist snapping him out of his trance like state. The rider suddenly stopped sniffing.

Then Shikamaru threw an extra food bag onto the other side of the tree and into the bushes making a lot of racket. The figure gave a peirceing wail and ran off to investigate the sound. Our hero's took their opening and ran for their lives! As soon as they were a out of sight of the road they came tto a stop panting.

Naruto: What was that?

Sasuke didn't answer but merely opened his hand. There on his palm was the ring.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was dark. Every now and again they heard a peircing wail sometimes more than one at once. They had been running through the woods since they had left the road. Their feet were sore and they were hungry.

Sasuke pressed himself up aginst a tree for cover while and scanned the area ahead with his eyes. Hinata had used her Byukgan so far until her eyes started to over tax her.

Numbah 4: Anything?

Sasuke: Nothing.

Naruto walked up to him extremly exhausted even though that was the case for all of them.

Naruto: What is going on Sasuke?

Shikamaru decided it was time to ask some questions.

Shikamaru: That black rider was looking for some thing.

Chibi: Or some one.

There was a silence.

Hinata: Get down!

They dove for cover as they spotted another black rider at the top of a hill. It gave out a cry then moved off. While they were in cover Sasuke turned to his friends his voice grim.

Sasuke: Number four and I must get to Bree.

Shikamaru nodded.

Shikamaru: Okay buckleberry ferry, come on.

They moved out with as much stealth and speed as they could. Suddenly a black rider came right out of the trees! It let out a cry and a second rider appeared!

Shikamaru: RUN!!!

The hobbits, Chibi, Taco, Rex, and Raptor broke into a full scale run. Sasuke had a bit of trouble getting around them a fell behind!

Meanwhile at a small peir the rest of the party ran onto the peir. At the end was a small hobbit sized barge but it could fit a human or dwarf with some caution.

Shikamaru: Untie the ropes Number four!

They were just moving away from the docks when they saw Sasuke finnaly starting to catch up! But hot on his heels were not one but three black riders!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Chibi: Stop the barge!

Raptor: Opps...

Raptor and Number four had already untied the barge!

Number four: Come on Sasuke!

Hinata: Jump!

He leapt off the edge of the peir and right onto the barge panting. The black riders came to a halt at the end of the bridge and loosed threating cries.

Sasuke: How far to the nearest crossing?

Shikamaru: Brandywine bridge twenty miles north.

That gave them some time seeing as how they were already half way across the river. It would take these black riders twenty miles to get to the bridge then twenty miles to get down to the ferry dock and then pick up their trail.

The black riders seemed to realize this and rode off to get a start on the forty mile ride. As they retreted to the main road which passed the ferry they were joined by two other black riders. The hero's could run but they couldn't hide for long.

* * *

Ranger24: Now that was a long chapter. Next chapter our hero's finnaly arrive at Bree. But what new danger awaits them, or allies? Find out tomorrow! Read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ranger24: Okay time to meet our Aragorn!

( ): Author's side note.

LOTR: Time skip.

* * *

Chapter 6: The rangers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was raining hard. The nine of them were close to the edge of a town. They hunkered down in the shadows of the woods waiting until they could work up enough courage to run for the gate. While they waited number four explained everything to the new members of their group as best as he could. They, to both his and Sasuke's suprise had decide in a landslide that they would come with them. Finally they made a break for the gate. As soon as they reached it Sasuke began to bang on the door.

The watch man's name is Homer Simpson. He was currently having a bottle of duff when he heard some pounding. He sighed and put on his rain coat. He went over to the gate and opened the little wooden panel to see who was out side. At first he only saw a young girl, two dinosaurs in black coats, and a mexcian Dragon. Then he went down to the lower panel and found, much to his suprise five hobbits!

Homer: Hobbit's, dinosaurs, dragons, and a human? What brings you to bree?

Sasuke: We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own.

Homer sighed and unlocked the smaller gate door.

Homer: All right little master I didn't mean to make you upset. It's my job to watch the gate after dark. There's talk of strange folk about. Can't be to careful.

Sasuke had a very bad feeling he knew who these strange folk were. On the way to the village he had told everything to Chibi, Naruto, and Shikamaru all about the ring. And they, much to his suprise had agreed. They had grabbed some food quickly before leaving the shire and now they were a good distance away from the house on the hill.

The village was just like any human village you could expect. The road wasn't paved. The houses were much bigger than you saw in the shire. Chibi was a little more comfortable with this place then the others because she was a human but she had lived most of her life in the shire.

They passed by a man munching on a carrot. Dodged a couple of carts and horses. Then finnaly they saw a large building with a small blue sign decorated with a white pony. The gold letters on the sign proclaimed.

_The Prancing Pony._

A few seconds later they were all inside. Sasuke went up to the front desk.

Sasuke: Excuse me.

A second later he was answer by a giant of a man with a thick black beard and bettle black eye's. This was Rubais Hagriad the inn keeper. Now the inn keeper was an important person in bree. It was his house that was the primary place for hearing the news and having a good drink. Bree had prospered because it was situated on the main road going east and west. But enough about that I have to get back to telling the story. (Curse me being such a Tolkien fanatic.)

He looked down and smiled.

Hagraid: Good evening you all. If your looking for acomidations we have some nice and cozy hobbit sized rooms for you all mister...

Sasuke realized then he needed an alias to go by. His true name might lead to akward questions and that might lead to trouble.

Sasuke: Underhill. My name is Underhill.

Hagraid: Underhill.

Sasuke: We're freinds of Roku the scarlet. Has he arrived yet?

Hagraid: Roku? Roku?

After a few seconds he found his answer.

Hagraid: Oh yeah old chap, white beard, and pointy crown thing.

Sasuke's hopes soared but then Hagraid finished his thought.

Hagraid: Haven't seen him or his friend Dark Magicanmon for six months.

At this everyone in his little party looked at him with the same worried look. They come to bree to meet up with Roku and D.M. but neither of them were there.

Shikamaru: What do we do now?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

And so our nine hero's decided too spend the night at the inn. They were at a single table in the bar each with a mug of beer in hand, well Hinata and Chibi were having just some ordinary water. The bar was full of people inculding a few hobbits and dwarfs. Everyone was talking, laughing, drinking, and somking.

Suddenly Number four poked Sasuke on the arm and pointed to a man in a shadowy corner.

Number four: That mans be nothing but staring at us since we arrived.

Sasuke looked at him a best as he could from the distance. He was wearing a dark grayish green cloak with a hood covering his entire face save for his jaw. From his mouth was a long steemed pipe.

Shikamaru suddenly came back from the bar holding a much larger mug than the rest of them. Naruto eyed it in wonder.

Naruto: What's that?

Shikamaru: This my friend is a pint.

Naruto: It comes in pint's?

Shikamaru noodded while drinking deeply.

Naruto: I'm getting one!

He shot up from the table and ran for the bar.

Number four: But you've had a full mug already!

Sasuke was still staring at the man in the corner when the bar man passed by. Out of curiosity, and partly fear, he spoke up.

Sasuke: Excuse me.

Hagraid looked down at him still holding a tray full of beer mugs.

Sasuke: That man in the corner. Who is he?

Hagraid looked at where and whom Sasuke was pointing and whispered.

Hagraid: He's one of them ranger's. Dangerous folk they are wandering to wild. Now I don't know his right name but around here they call him Demonwing.

Sasuke: Demonwing.

He suddenly felt very strange. The ring seemed to grow very heavy suddenly. He took it out and was fingering it. He almost thought he heard some voice calling out his last name faintly. Then he heard it for real. From Naruto's mouth.

Naruto: Uchiha? Sure I now an Uchiha. He's over there. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke realized Naruto was so drunk he was blowing their cover! He ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Suddenly he slipped on a bit of wet floor and fell to the ground! The ring flew into the air. Everyone watched it spin in midair. Over in the corner Demonwing stood up. Sasuke raised his hand to catch it and the ring fell right onto his index finger. In an instant he vanished much to the suprise of everyone present. The eight of his company's looked at eachother finnaly Chibi spoke.

Chibi: Oh boy.

Taco: Something tells me those creepy black cloaked dudes are on their way right now.

Raptor: Thats your imagination.

Meanwhile out on the road the black rider's loosed their fell cries they knew where the ring bearer was!

Meanwhile Sasuke found himself in a strange shadowy place. Everything was gray and distorted. The ring was a bright gold. Suddenly he heard a voice.

Sephiroth: _You cannot hide._

He whirled around to see a great flaming eye! It's gaze was fixed on him!

Sephioth: _I see you!_

Sasuke struggled to yank the ring of his finger but it was very tight!

Sephiroth: _There is no life in the void. Only death._

Sasuke finnaly yanked the ring off and himself back in the inn. Suddenly he felt a firm hand grip him by the shoulder. He looked up to see Demonwing.

Demonwing: You would be wise not to atract attention Mr. Underhill.

He then draged and marched Sasuke up some stairs to a larger room. Inside were two other people about Demonwing's height and dressed like him. One was wearing a dark green cloak the other a black one. Both had their hoods up.

Demonwing shoved him into the room. Immedatly he and the other two began closing curtains and extinguishing candles.

Sasuke: What do you want?

Demonwing: A little more caution from you about that trinket you carry.

Sasuke: I carry nothing.

Demonwing: Indeed.

They had almost finished their bussiness the only light left was now the fire which they left burning.

Demonwing: We can avoid being seen when I wish as can my compaions. But to disapear interly.

He pulled off his hood revealing spikey blonde hair and sharp blue eye's. His compaions also removed their hoods. The one with green cloak had dark brown hair and brown eye's. The other had brown hair but strange pitch black shades over his eye's.

Demonwing: That is a rare gift.

Sasuke: Who are you?

The one with the green cloak chuckled the one with the black cloak remained silent. Demonwing smirked.

Demonwing: Are you frightened?

Sasuke: Yes.

Demonwing: Not nearly frightend enough. We know what hunts you.

Suddenly there came a pounding on the door! Demonwing drew out a long sword as did the one in the black cloak. The one in the green cloak drew out a long bow and fitted an arrow. The door burst open and in came Number four, Chibi, Taco, Hinata, Raptor, Rex, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Chibi had the clow staff out, Naruto was holding a candleabra, Taco had his fangs barred, Raptor was holding a board with a nail in it, Rex had a broken bottle, Number four and Hinata had their fists, and Shikamaru was holding a stoll. The Green cloaked figure almost burst out laughing.

Number four: Let him go! Or I'll have at you longshanks! (That meant tall guy. It's medeavil slang.)

Demonwing lowered his sword with a faint smile. The other two put away their weapons as well.

Demonwing: You have stout hearts. But it will not be enough.

He turned to Sasuke.

Demonwing: Their coming.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

At the gate Homer was smoking a pipe with two or three duff bottles around him. He then heard a pounding sound form the gate.

Homer (thinking): What now?

He opened the panel.

Homer: WHAT THE HELL!!

He saw four black horses upon which where four black riders! Suddenly the gate fell right on top of him and the riders rode right into town. Leaving Homer with a many DOH! They rode right up to the inn and dismounted. Almost by comand the inn door swung inward and they rushed in side each weilding a long pale sword. Hagraid was shuddering with fear behind the counter clutching a pink umbrella. The riders knew where the hobbit's room was. Chibi was suposed to get her own room as were Taco, rex and Raptor.

Silently they swept inside swords ready. They closed in on the bed's flipped their swords over and stabbed at the beds again and again! But instead of blood they saw pillow feathers go flying into the air. They pulled off the sheet's and found sevearly stabbed pillows. They loosed their fell cires in rage at having been tricked.

Meanwhile in Demonwing's room Chibi, Naruto, Hinata, Taco, Rex, Raptor, Number four, and Shikamaru shot up in the bed they were all sharing. (One big bed.) Sasuke was staring out the window with Demonwing. The other two Rangers who's names where Ranger24, or just Ranger, and Daivd Langhier were gaurding the door. Sasuke looked at Demonwing and asked a questioned he had been longing to have answered.

Sasuke: Who, or what, are they?

Demonwing sighed.

Demonwing: They were once men. Great kings, warriors, and Sorcerors. Then Sephiroth the desever gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one they all fell into the darkness. Now they are slave to Sephiroth's will and his most dangerous servants. They are the Nazgual. Ring Wraiths. Neither living nor dead. They always feel the power of the ring and are drawn by it's power. They will never stop hunting you.

The Nazgaul then made their way out of the inn and onto their horses and rode off ocassionaly loosing a cry just for the heck of it.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLTORLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next morning the whole group of them were out in the woods the rangers leading the way. They had gotten up at dawn and set out. They now had a lamma named Kuzco to carry the baggage.

Sasuke: Where are you takeing us?

Demonwing: Into the wild.

Shikamaru: How do we know that these rangers are friends of Roku?

Sasuke: We have no choice but to trust them.

Number four: But where are they leading us?

Ranger: To rivendel master Beatles. And the house of Ansem.

Number four: Did you hear that! Rivendel! Where going to see the elves!

A few hours later they had stopped by a couple of bushes on a hill for a quick rest. David looked back to check on the hobbits and to his suprise they were unloading some cooking supplies from the lama.

David: Gentlemen, and ladies. We do not stop until night fall.

Naruto: What about breakfast?

Ranger: You've already had it.

Naruto: We've had one yes. But what about second breakfast?

They both sighed and walked into a thicket of wild apple trees. Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

Shikamaru: I don't think they've heard of second breakfast Naruto.

Naruto: What about elevensies? Lunchin? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? They know about them? Don't they?

Shikamaru sighed.

Shikamaru: I wouldn't count on it.

Suddenly two apples came flying over a bush and wacked Naruto on the head Shikamaru and Chibi caught them. Shikamaru just shrugged and walked on. Naruto was about to follow when a thrid appel hit him. He caught it and looked up at the sky in cofusion.

Naruto: Since when does it ran apples?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next day the company was making it's way through a massive patch of marsh lands. They were soaking wet and bugs were everywhere and biting them and ocassionally causeing them to trip. The rangers had their hoods up. but there came the sounds of a storm brewing. Shikamaru sighed at he swated another bug off his arm.

Shikamaru: What do they eat if they can't get hobbit?

Chibi: Probably eachother

Rex: So their cannibals?

Hinata: I think thats the definition of a creature that eats its own kind.

Naruto tripped and fell in the mud then scrambled to his feet.

Naruto: This sucks.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was night Ranger and David had spent the early night telling the hobbits the tale of the great relam of nummenaor of it's rise at the end of the first age and it's fall near the end of the second and the founding of the relams of Surdana and Rosemont. The dinner was a young buck that the rangers had caught. It wasn't quite gormay food but it was a meal. Chibi had asked them to skin it and cut where they couldn't watch to which the others had whole heartedly agreed.

They were sleeping on a patch of dry ground. The hobbit's, Taco, Raptor, Rex, and Chibi were fast a sleep. Ranger and David were also sleeping. Demonwing was keeping watch.

Sasuke stired in his sleep. He thought he heard faint singing. He sat up and saw Demonwing sitting there singing a slow song in Elvish. Sasuke knew a bit of elvish but that was about it when it came to his launage skills. He caught something about an elven maid or mabey a great jewel.

Sasuke: Who's this woman your singing about?

Demonwing stopped and sighed.

Demonwing: It's the lay of Luthien of Doraith. She fell in love with the mortal man Berin.

Sasuke: What happened to her.

Demonwing: She died.

* * *

Ranger24: Now where getting some where. The song bit and the marshes were in the speacil edition verison and the movie. This story contians elements of both the orginal release and the speacil edition.

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ranger24: Now we get another visit from our evil ring wraiths.

Chapter 7: Knife in the dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day near night fall they came to halt. In front of them was a tall hill. On it were the ruined remains of a once great fortress. To the hobbit's it seemed dark and foreboding. The rangers looked at it with a mixture of sadness and longing. Finally Demonwing spoke.

Demonwing: This was once the great tower of amon sul long ago.

He turned to look at them all.

Demonwing: We shall rest here to night.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

An hour later they were on a large cliff on the side of weather top. The hobbits panting heavily. The rangers looked out at the sunset. They seemed uneasy finnaly Demonwing spoke.

Demonwing: We're going to have a look around.

He noodded to David who pulled out a large bundle of short thin somethings. He opened the bundle to reveal four daggers. They were in battered black scabbereds. Ranger and Demonwing picked up the blades and tossed them to Sasuke, Naruto, Number four, Raptor, Rex, Taco, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

Demonwing: These are for you.

Chibi put on a hurt face.

Chibi: Why don't I get a sword?

Ranger: We only had eight.

Chibi: Couldn't you just make one?

David: Darn it woman! We're ranger's not black smiths!

Chibi: Okay. Sheash.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was nearing midnight and the rangers had not yet returned. Sasuke had fallen asleep. Suddenly he smelled smoke. Then he heard voices.

Shikamaru: More tamatos Number four?

Sasuke sat up. His compaions sat around a small fire eating a well cooked meal.

Sasuke: What are you doing!

Shikamaru: Tamatetos, Sasauges, and nice crispy bacon.

Number four held out a small pan.

Number four: We saved some for you sir.

Sasuke ran over to the fire and began stamping it out.

Sasuke: Put it out you fools! Put it out!

A bit of ash fell into Naruto's pan.

Naruto: Well this is just perfect! Ash in my Tamatos!

Then suddenly they heard a sound they had feared! A high shrill cry! They ran to the edge of the cliff! There amongst the fog six black shapes were running or gliding towards the hill! Sasuke drew his sword.

Sasuke: Run!

They ran straight up a small series of steps. The steps lead them up to a large open space on top of the hill. It was pitch black. They formed a tight circle drawing weapons. They shimmyed around searching for their foes. Then Sasuke saw them. As silent as death they came all six joined by a seventh. Each one drew a long pale sword and brought them up infront of their face less hoods then lowered them into a stabbing position like a well oiled machine. Naruto formed some hand signs quickly.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

Three Naruto clones appeared right in front of them each holding a kunia knife! The wriaths struck cobra quick! In seconds all three clones vanished in a puff of smoke! Chibi threw a trio of shuriken at them only to watch them be knocked away like fly's against a swatter!

The Nazgual drew nearer! Then number four struck out!

Number four: Back you devils!

He swung at the leader who expertly parried his untrianed strokes then knocked himto the side with a powerful sweep of his sword!

Chibi: THE SWORD!

A sword flashed into exiestance in Chibi's hands and she took a feirce hack at the leader who pulled the same stunt. The sword vanished as Chibi slamed into a broken pillar.

Hinata tried using her gentle fist technique on the but before she could throw one punch the leader grabbed her by her right arm and threw her into a pillar! She hit the ground clutching her right arm!

Taco, Rex, and Raptor tried to fight but to say the least fear over came them and they ran from the wraiths.

Shikamaru and Naruto got ready to try and attack the wriaths but in seconds two of them grabbed them and shoved them a side. Sasuke was being consumed by terror he took a few steps back and tripped over a fallen pillar. He crawled to a corner as they came nearer.

Suddenly he had the over whelming desire to slip on the ring! He took it out. At this the lead ring wraith sheathed his sword and drew out a long knife. Sasuke slipped on the ring a second before it could reach him.

He found himself in the ring world again! But now he saw seven figure's they were wispy in look but very tall and noble looking. One was wearing fine armor with a red eye on it. (Naraku) One had armor on as well but his face was hidden by a mask. (Slade) One was wearing jet black armor and had blood red eyes (Dragian ) One was wearing robes with little red clouds on it and had hair just like Sasuke's. (Itachi) One was all black even in the wraith world. (Father) Another had pale white skin with red markings over his face like blood. (Kratos) The seventh and final wraith had long black hairand a green robe with a coiled pink sash, he was the one holding the knife. (Orochimaru)

The leader reached out his hand. Suddenly Sasuke felt the hand that bore the ring was being pulled towards the shadowy figure! It was a battle of his will and that of the ring's and the leader of the ring wraiths. With an effort he pulled his hand back. The leader snarled and thrust his knife into Sasuke's shoulder!

Sasuke cried out with immense pain! It was almost unbearable! It felt as though he was being torn in half from the wound to all around his body! Suddenly he heard four voices shouting! The rangers had arrived

An arrow collided with the leader of the ring wraiths hand! He stumbled droping the knife crying out in pain!

In the real world the rangers leapt into the open spaces! In their hands were flaming brands! The wraiths cried out in alarm as the rangers leapt into action! David set Itachi on fire with his brand then began a furious fight with Kissame! Ranger went all out on Naraku then went blade to blade with Kratos! Demonwing set father on fire after a quick duel then went to help David!

In the confusion Sasuke finnaly pulled of the ring crying out in pain still.

Number four: Sasuke!

He rushed over to his freinds side. Sasuke's face was crinkled with pain! The other's who weren't fighting rushed to his side! Chibi yanked the knife out and tossed it aside.

Meanwhile David and Demonwing shoved Kissame of the cliff wailing! Rangerlight Kratos up like the fourth of july! Then the leader tried to sneak off in the confusion. Suddenly not one but three flaming brands slamed into him! One striking him in the face! He scream and ran off into the night.

Number four: Demonwing!

Demonwing rushed over to Sasuke's side as did the other rangers.

Number four: Help him Demonwing!

Demonwing picked up the knife and gritted his teeth. There was a small chunk missing from it.

Demonwing: He's been stabbed by a morgul blade.

Suddenly the blade vaninshed into dust leaving only the hilt. Demonwing grabbed Sasuke and slung him over his shoulder.

Demonwing: This is beyond my skill to heal! He needs elvish medience!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

An hour later they were running through the forests everyone holding a flaming brand. Demonwing still had Sasuke over his shoulder.

Demonwing: Hurry!

Number four: We're six day's from rivendel! He'll never make it!

Demonwing (whispering): Hold on Sasuke.

Sasuke: Roku!

Ranger24: Can Sasuke surive? Can they get to rivendel before it's to late? Can they evade the wraiths? Find out next time! Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ranger24: Happy holidays! Last update before christmas! Enjoy. Please read my 2007 looking back fan fic some might find it interesting.

Chapter 8: Flight to the ford.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was about two days later. They had come to a halt because of Sasuke's injuries. They were near the petrified bodies of three certain Agrons. Sasuke was panting. His face was pale and he was sweating all over. Everyone was holding a torch.

Number four: He's going cold!

Naruto: Is he going to die?

David: He's passing into their world. He will soon become a wraith if we don't do something to slow the posion.

At that moment they heard a faint cry Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

Shikamaru: Their close.

Demonwing turned to Number four.

Demonwing: Number four! Do you know the athelas plant?

Number four: Athelas?

Demonwing sighed.

Demonwing: Kingsfoil?

Number four: Kingsfoil? Well thats a weed.

Demonwing: It may help to slow the posion. Hurry!

A few seconds later the two of them were running in oppisite directions searching despratly for the speacil herb. A few seconds into their hunt Demonwing found what he was looking for. It looked like a holly bush in miniture size with little white flower's instead of red berries.

He stouped pulling out a short knife and began to cut away a bit of the preacious herb when he felt cold hard steel press against his throat. And a familar voice spoke.

Tifa: What's this? A ranger caught of his guard?

Anableth: I think so.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sasuke was fading fast he could now see the ring wraith world and the normal world at the same time. Suddenly he saw something white riding towards him. It was a young woman on a white horse. She had long black brown hair and a calm face. She dismounted and spoke in pure cleaan elvish.

Another girl in a pink and black out fit with black hair stood beside her. This was Anabelth.

Tifa: Sasuke Uchiha. I am Tifa. Hear me and return to the light.

Suddenly he felt a strange weight lift slightly. Then everything returned to normal. Tifa was actually was wearing rough brown traveling cloths. She down to look Sasuke in the face. Beside her was Demonwing chewing getting the herb ready.

Tifa: Who bad is it?

Demonwing: Morgul blade.

Anabelth: Oh Snap.

Tifa: Well you guys are lucky. We've been looking for you guys for three days now. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know.

Ranger: They must have split up. They must be covering the road to the ford.

David: We have to get Sasuke across the river. Before they catch us or Sasuke passes into the wraith world completely.

Meanwhile the hobbits, Taco, Rex, Raptor, and Chibi just watched. Seeing as how the rangers and theses new comer were speaking in elvish they couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

Naruto: Who is she?

Number four: She's an elf.

Chibi: Yeah no suprise there.

Taco: Thank you captian state the obvious.

Rex: Yeah that killed it.

Hinata: I just hope we don't get killed.

Back to the important conversation.

Demonwing had applied the athelas to Sasuke's wound. He had let out a strangled gasped when he had but that was all to common now. The posion would be slowed in it's progress. For now at least. Demonwing set Sasuke on Tifa's horse.

Demonwing: I will ride onto rivendel. Then I'll send help.

Tifa: I'm the faster rider and you know it. If I can get him across the river then the power of my people will protect him.

Then she switched to the common speech and put her hand on Demonwings.

Tifa: I do not fear them.

Demonwing sighed. Then he helped her into the sadel. He looked her right in the eye's now.

Demonwing: Ride hard. And don't look back.

Tifa noodded then spoke to the horse.

Tifa: Onward Nasnacar. Onward!

Then she rode of into the forest Anabelth at her side. Behind her she heard number four shout out.

Number four: What are you doing! Those wraiths are still out there!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Tifa and Anabelth rode threw the night and on into the dawn. As they drew with in five miles of the hidden valley of rivendel she felt a strange dread growing. Tifa looked back to her left and thought she saw a flicker of a black horse.

She spurred her horse on faster as she noticed even more of the black riders! Then one tried to cut her off but she pulled her horse to a sharp left! A pine branch wiped her check making a small cut. She rode out into the open and then saw not five wraiths but all nine!

They formed a wedge formation behind her! They were gaining fast!

Anabelth Drew Sasuke's sword!

Anabelth: GO I'll hold them off!

She turned around to face the riders only to watch them all run by her. She stood there for about a minute mouth hanging open.

Anabelth: What the heck?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasuke was slipping into the wraith world again. He looked back hearing their call. He could see them again pale and fell looking. Two new wraiths were there. One silver hair and a dark black cloak. (Zexion) He rode right in the back and on the left of the lord of the ring wraiths. Also there was another rider who had white hair and sinister blue eye's. (Bakura)

One of them, the leader, reached out for him. But Tifa shouted to the horse and it shot forawrd into a large wooded area! Finnaly she reached the river and rode right across it. She turned back on the further back to see the wraiths coming to a halt. One of them gave a hiss and spoke.

Dragain: Give up the halfing she elf!

Tifa drew a elven horse sword.

Tifa: If you want him you'll have to go through me!

The wraiths drew there swords in unsion. Then one by one they started to make their way across the river. As they did Tifa looked at the river and began whispering a spell. The Nazgaul drew closer! She began speaking faster and faster! As she did the river's waters began to almost drian away. Then she opened her eye's as she finished her spell.

Suddenly a massive wave of water shot out from around the corner! THe wraiths cried out in alarm and anger! Some tried to advance others tried to retreat. But it was for naught. They were swept away by the torrent! They were pushed down stream crying out curses of vengance and death. They were gone.

Ranger24: The ring wraiths are defeated! Yeah! But can Sasuke get to medical help in time? Or will he pass into the wraith relam forevermore? Find out next time!

And merry Christmas!

Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ranger24: Now I'm about nearly halfway through the story! No turning back now! Also its good to be bvack and fanfictioning. Been hooked on Halo 3 legondary edition for the past few days. So enjoy this chapter.

Now we meet our Elrond, our Gimli, our Legolas, and our Boromir! Sort of.

* * *

Chapter 9: Many meetings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tifa sat there in her saddle panting. She then noticed that Sasuke's breath was coming in gasps but was much more shallow! She set him on the ground.

Tifa: No! Sasuke! Don't give in! Not now!

His panting stopped. She pressed him into a soft hug tears forming in her eye's. Everything white's out.

Tifa: _What grace is given to me... Save him._

In the background a male voice is speaking in a commanding tone but the words are hard to make out. Sasuke is slowly beginning to awaken.

Sasuke: Where am I?

Suddenly an unexpected voice is heard.

Roku: You are in the house of Ansem. And it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th if you would like to know.

Sasuke opened his eye's. He was on a warm bed. There sitting in a chair right in front of him was Roku smoking his pipe.

Sasuke: Roku.

Roku: Yes I'm here. And your lucky your here to. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid.

Sasuke clutched at where the wound was but it felt a lot better than the stinging pain he had experienced the day he had been stabbed. But right now he had some questions of hi own he wanted answered.

Sasuke: What happened Roku? Why didn't you meet us?

Roku sighed.

Roku: I am sorry myself and D.M. couldn't meet you. We were delayed.

Sasuke: How?

Flashback!

Roku and D.M are seen riding towards a large tower with in the middle of a walled ring. At the foot of the tower was a man with swallow skin and slits for pupils not to mention red eye's.

Roku: We arrived at Isengard the home of Voldemort the white leader of our order. We told him of the trouble. But then he gave us some troubling news. Then he revealed he was inleague with the enemy. D.M and I tried to escape.

The three wizards can be seen in a massive three way duel! Spells ricochet off walls!

Roku: But we were overpowered by his prowess. And we were held captive while he began to dispolae the valley of Isengard.

Fangirlss begin cutting down tree's and digging great caverns to be factories of war. Voldemort walks among several strange breathing sacks that Fangirls are tending to. Suddenly one opens and the thing inside strangled it's Fangirl care taker!

Roku: He then tried to turn us to evil.

Voldemort can be seen torturing the two wizards with spells.

Roku: We would have been doomed if it had not been for the timely arrival of the eagles and Voldemort's apprentice Zin Zigzag's betrayal.

Suddenly a young man wearing a black rode jump out of a trap door to the top of the tower.

Zin: Expelliearmus!

Voldemort's wand went flying out of his hand allowing Roku and D.M to grab their magical gear! Just as Voldemort get's up a Dragon swoop's by and the three jump on it's back and to escape!

End flashback.

Roku: By the time I got here you were still in the wilds.

Suddenly number four ran into the room.

Number four: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Wally!

Roku: Mr. Beatles was rarely seen to have left your side.

Number four: We were real worried weren't we.

Roku: And now in the care of lord Ansem your begining to mend.

Then a tall man with blonde hair and short blonde hair entered the room. He smiled at Sasuke and spoke.

Ansem: Welcome to rivendel. Sasuke Uchiha.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

About an hour or two later Sasuke and Number four were wandering through the house of Ansem.

Suddenly they heard some one shout out.

Chibi: Sasuke!

They whirled to there right just in time for Sasuke to get glomped by Chibi, Hinata, Taco, Rex Raptor,,Shikamaru, and Nartuo. Basicly (if you don't know what glomping means) he got squished by seven people giving him massive bear hugs. Oh the pain. I wouldn't want to be in that situation.

After he'd finnaly gotten lose of the glomping he notice a fifth hobbit was in rivendel. He was sitting on a bench and looked very old and tired. But Sasuke recognized him instantly. It was none other than...

Sasuke: Uncle!

After a happy reunion Sarutobi showed Sasuke his book.

Sasuke: There and back again. A hobbits tale by Sarutobi.

He turned the first few pages. They were well written and complented by lot's of illustrations.

Sarutobi: I meant to go back you know. See the lonely mountian. Wander the pathes of mirkwood. Visit lake town. But it seems old age has finnaly caughten up with me.

Sasuke then came across a map of a very fimalir place. The shire.

Sasuke: I miss the shire. I spent all my childhood there pretending I was with you off on one of your adventures.

Then he sighed.

Sasuke: My own adventure was quite different.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next day Sasuke walked out onto one of the many balcony's in the house. There he found Wally packing up supplies and gear.

Sasuke: Packing already?

Wally: Well yeah just wanting to be prepared.

Sasuke: I thought you wanted to see the elves?

Wally: I did.

Sasuke: More than anything.

Wally: I did, but.

He seemed to struggle with the wording for a moment.

Wally: Well we did what Roku wanted. We got the ring this far didn't we and well I thought seeing as how your on the mend. I thought we'd be off soon.

Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke: Your right Wally. We've done our part. The ring will be safe here in rivendel.

Meanwhile right above them Roku, D.M, and Ansem were watching. Ansem spoke.

Ansem: His strength returns.

Roku: That wound will never fully. He will bear it for the rest of his life.

Ansem: And yet even after all he's suffered he has shown extraordinary reliance to the rings evil.

Ansem began pouring himself a glass of wine.

Roku: It was a burden he was never meant to bear. We can ask no more of Sasuke.

D.M: Here here.

Roku: Here what?

Ansem: Roku. The enemy is already moving. Sephiroth's forces are on the move, his eye is fixed on rivendel! And now you tell me that Voldemort has betrayed us. Our list of allies is grows thin.

Roku went to the window and looked out over the valley. D.M joined him.

Ansem: Roku. The ring cannot stay here.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the valley several people rode in on horses. One was a red haired man wearing a black cloak. The next were a group of elves one of home had black hair and a red cloak. Then came a group of dwarves one of whom was a big yellow sponge with a gaint spatula over his shoulder. Several people all of them on rather small horses . Finnaly four guys and a little blue lizard/alein thing all wearing blue armor followed by one person wearing yellow armor for people who can sight a chick a mile away they could tell it was a girl.

Back with Roku, Ansem, and D.M.

Ansem: Each race must decide the fate of the ring. But time is short. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you turn to when we're gone. The dwarves? They hide in the mountians seeking riches they care nothing for the troubles of other.

D.M: Now that's discrimary.

Roku: It is men that we shall place our hope.

D.M: What hope there is though?

Ansem sighed and turned his back on the two wizards.

Ansem: Men? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenoer is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten.

He sighed again.

Ansem: I was there Roku. I was there 3000 years ago when the strength of men failed.

_**Flash Back!**_

Ansem can be seen fighting in the battle of mount doom! He cuts down a fangirl then watches as Yugi cuts the ring from Sephiroths hand. After the blast thing Ansem runs up to Yugi.

Past Ansem: Yugi! We must hurry.

Ansem:_ I lead him into the very heart of mount doom the one place the ring could be destroyed._

They enter a volcanic chamber! Fire and lava is every where! Ansem is near the edge of the pit!

Past Ansem: Come! Cast it into the fire!

Yugi held up the ring.

Past Ansem: Destroy it!

Yugi smirked.

Yugi: No.

Then he walked out of the chamber holding the ring.

Past Ansem: Yugi!

**_End flashback._**

Ansem: It should have ended that day. But evil was allowed to endure. There's no strenght left in the world of men. Their scattered, divide, and leaderless.

Roku: There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of gondor.

Ansem sighed sadly.

Ansem: He turned away from that path long ago. He has choosen exhile. Along with his folk.

* * *

Ranger24: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have to put something up though. Been hooked on halo three legondary edition! (Complete with spartan helmet! Oversheild not included.) Happy new year! Read and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger24: All right this chapter we meet some new characters and have some more romance.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Sanctuary.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was night. The rangers sat quietly in a small enclave. This sanctuary as beautiful as the other sections of the house of Ansem. A large statue holding a pedestal was the centerpiece of the room. It was bathed in moonlight and before it was a painting of the last battle of the war of the rings. Ranger lay on a bench staring at the ceiling. On a bench near him reading a book was Daivd. On his shoulder sat a small yellow mouse called a Pikachu. Flanking him were Judite, a fellow ranger and close friend with black hair and purple robes, and his brother Moe, who had red hair and a similar black out fit to his brother. On the last bench all to himself sat Cloud buried deep in a book.

In enter a tall man wearing a black coat with silver zippers, buckles, and fasteners. He had flaming red hair that was spiked up. His green eyes had strange black marks under them. He was Axel of Surdana.

He gazed at the painting with wonder. On the one side tall and wreathed in shadow was the silver haired, black winged Sephiroth wielding a long sword like a katanna. On the other side was Yugi small but wielding the broken buster sword over the body of his slain father.

He felt eyes upon him and turned around. The rangers, except Ranger, were all staring at him. Shrugging off their eyes he walked over to the statue. There on a fine grey cloth was the shattered remains of the buster sword. He loosed a breath.

Axel: The shards of Narsil.

He picked up the hilt the most intact piece. And ran his finger along it.

Ranger: I wouldn't do that.

Axel took no notice.

Axel: The blade. That cut the ring. From Sephiroth's hand. YEOW!

When his finger hit the tip a trail of blood appeared. He'd poked his finger on the swords tip. He wiped the blood off.

Axel: It's still sharp.

Then he felt eyes boring into him. He turned around to see Cloud's eyes fixed on the sword. He haphazardly set it back down.

Axel: But no more than a broken heir loom.

He walked a way and the hilt fell to the ground with a clatter and a ring. He glanced back for a moment then stormed off. Cloud set his book down and walked over to the sword. He picked it up and set it down with reverence. Tifa walked up behind him wearing a white robe.

Tifa: Why do you fear the past? You are Yugi's heir. Not Yugi himself. You are not bound to his fate.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he spoke.

Cloud: The same blood runs in my veins.

He turned around eyes filled with a mixture of emotions.

Cloud: The same weakness.

Tifa smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

Tifa: Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it.

Cloud smiled put an arm around her shoulder and they walked off.

Ranger: Is he gone?

David: Yep.

Ranger: Finally.

He sat up and stretched.

Ranger: Note to self stone benches are not a good place to try and take a nap.

Moe: I hear ya' man.

Judite was silent just sitting there. Ranger stood up.

Ranger: Well I'm going for a walk before bed. See you in the morning.

David: Later.

Moe: Night.

Again Judite was silent. Ranger sighed.

Ranger: He's sleeping with his eyes open again isn't he?

David checked his friend.

David: Yep he's out like a light.

Ranger: Ugh. And the councils tomorrow. Well this'll be fun.

He walked off. David looked at Moe.

David: Want to draw on his face?

Moe: Sure!

Pikachu: Pika Pika.

(All right.)

* * *

Ranger24: Short chapter but it gets us moving again. Read and review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ranger24: Okay now we finnaly get our fellowship together! This includes the extra's. I also know that I said this would be on hold till I finished Halo but I'm still working on it.

* * *

Chapter 11: The council of Ansem.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The leaves were falling. It was early morning. On a balcony in the house of ansem was a a large circle of people. The great council had been called. Ansem sat on a large throne like chair in the on one end that allowed him a complete view of everyone assembled. There were many delgates. The blue team of blood gulch, well at least Church and Tucker. There were dwarves from the lonely mountain. Several people from lake town near the lonely mountain the majority of them were girls with dark hair. Vincent Valentine of the dark woods. Demonwing, Ranger, Judite (who had the word Cockbite written in pink on his face), and David were also present. Axel was there represting the kingdom of Surdana.

Sasuke felt rather out of place with all these high and powerful folk. But he knew he was required not only for fairness but because he had brought the ring to rivendel. Many of the delgates looked curiously at him. No doubt he was the first hobbit they had ever seen in their entire lives. The only comfort was that he was sitting next the wizards Roku, Dark Magicainmon, and Kizer Zin. Kizer Zin had a very strange look about him that gave Sasuke an uncomfortable feeling.

Ansem: Strangers from distant lands. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of mordor. Middle earth and all of the world stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it! Unite or you will fall.

The counsel members glanced at eachother. The old allaince's had slowly began to fray over the years. Elves mistrusted men. Dwarves didn't trust elves. And men didn't trust either, very well that is they could get along if they had regular dealing with them.

Ansem: Each race will share the same fate this one doom.

He looked at Sasuke.

Ansem: Bring forth the ring Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up slowly. He took a few steps towards a small dais in the center of the circle. Slowly he held out his hand turned it over and the ring fell quietly onto the dias. The counsel members gaised at it with great intensity. Then Axel smirked and spoke.

Axel: It is a gift.

Everyone stared at him as he stood up.

Axel: A gift to the foes of mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of gondor kept the forces of mordor at bay! By the the blood of our people while your lands are kept safe! Give Surdana the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him.

Demonwing sighed.

Demonwing: You cannot weild it! None of us can. The one ring has only one master, it answers to Sephiroth alone.

Axel: And what would a ranger know of this?

Vincent stood up.

Vincent: This is no mere ranger. He is Cloud son of Luke.

Axel raised an eyebrow in suprise. Sasuke looked at Demonwing, Cloud he corrected himself.

Axel: Cloud? This is Yugi's heir.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The heir of Yugi?

Vincent: And heir to the throne of Surdana.

Cloud sighed and said a few words in elvish that Sasuke really didn't understand but Vincent sat down but he was glaring at Axel who glanced at Cloud.

Axel: Gondor has no king. Surdana needs no king.

He sat back down.

Roku: Cloud is right though. We cannot use it.

Ansem: Then we have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed.

Spongebob the dwarf grinned.

Spongebob: Well what are we waiting for?

He stood up grabed his spatula and before anyone could stop him he brought it swinging down on the ring!

SMASH! Spongebob's spatula shattered into a dozen peices! Sasuke clutched at his forehead as he felt a sudden burst of pain! The ring was unharmed. Spongebob struggled to his feet looking in shock at his ruined spatula. Church and Tucker two of the blood gulchers helped him to his feet. One of the lake town delegates named Rei picked up the spatula shard embeded in her chair.

Ansem: The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here posses.

Church: Then how in the name of god do we destroy it!

Ansem: I am getting to that. The ring must be taken to the very place of it's making and thrown back into the fires of mount doom. One of you must do this.

Axel groaned.

Axel: One does not simple walk into mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. A great eye. Lidless wreathed in flame. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly!

Vincent: Have you heard nothing of what the lord Ansem has just said! The ring must be destroyed!

Spongebob: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!

Axel: And if we fail what happens then! What happens when Sephiroth takes back what is his!

Tucker: Duh he kills us all which sucks.

Anther of the lake town delegates named Asia spoke.

Asia: He makes us his slaves for all time.

Spongebob: I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!

At this everyone stood up and started shouting! Everyone but Sasuke who's strange headache was growing rapidly! They didn't notice it, but he could see a strange sort of fire incircle the ring! As it grew the shouts grew dimmer to his ears but he could no hear a strange voice speaking in the foul tounge. Finnaly he could stand it no more! He stood up.

Sasuke: I shall take it!

No one seemed to here him so this time he shouted above the tomault.

Sasuke: I SHALL TAKE IT!

Everyone fell silent. Slowly is if dreading who they would see they turned and looked at him. A small hobbit in worn traveling clothes standing tall.

Sasuke: I will take the ring to mordor.

He knew he now had everyone's attention.

Sasuke: Though... I do not know the way.

Roku sighed.

Roku: I will help you bear this burden Sasuke Uchiha. As long as it is yours to bear.

Dark Magicainmon: I'm with you two.

Kizer: Ditto.

Ditto jumps into the clearing only to be stabbed by Ranger and thrown into the river in the valley.

Ranger: Never say that word!

Cloud stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

Cloud: By my life or death my friends and I can protect you.

David: And we will.

Cloud: You have our swords.

Vincent: And you have my bow.

Spongebob: And my Spatula!

Ranger: But you broke it.

Spongebob: I have more.

Asia stood up with Rei, Mugen, Mariah, Yasmin, and Akira.

Asia: We'll stand with you.

Mugen: Yeah I was getting bored of siting around anyways.

Axel looked at them all one by one lingering longest on Sasuke.

Axel: You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the counsel then gondor will see it done.

Suddenly Number four shot out of his hiding spot!

Number 4: Mr. Uchiha's not going anywhere with out me!

Ansem: Indeed seeing as how he is invited to a secret counsel and you are not.

Church: We're coming to.

Tucker: Uhh Church, this is one of those crazy weird ass quest things.

Church: Yeah but were as bored as hell so this will at least give us something to do.

Tucker: Fine.

Suddenly Chibi, Moe, Pikachu, Sister, Caboose,Taco, Rex, Raptor, Alnabeth, Tucker juinor, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru came running in. Hinata begin half pulled by Chibi.

Shikamaru: Hey were coming to! You'd have to tie us up in sack to keep us from going.

Naruto: And any way you need people of intelgence on this mission... quest... thing.

Everyone had an anime sweat drop.

Shikamaru: Well that rules you out Naruto.

Church: And you Caboose.

Caboose: But I want to come! Please Church!

Church: No.

Caboose: Please!

Church: No.

Caboose: Please!

Church: Ugh! Fine!

Ansem: A lot of hero's.

Sister/Chibi/Rei/Hinata/Alnabeth/Asia/Akira/Mariah: Ahem!

Ansem: And heroins. Very well. You shall be the fellowship of the ring!

Naruto: Right!

Caboose: Where are we going again? I want to be sure I pack mittens.

Once again there was a massive anime sweat drop.

* * *

Ranger24: So the fellowship is forged. The quest is declared! Can they destroy the ring? Find out next time! Read and review!

Also I need suggestions for Denethor.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranger24: Let the quest begin! And the peril as well!

Sorry long break between updates. I've been focusing most of my energies on finishing Halo 3 before march 3rd.

Chapter 12: The ring goes south

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Several days later the fellowship was making ready to leave. Some were colecting weapons or supplies. Sasuke meanwhile was with Sarutobi in his room. Sarutobi had a few parting gifts for Sasuke. He handed him a short blade in a battered old leather sheath.

Sarutobi: My old sword sting. Here take it.

Sasuke unsheathed it. The sword was leaf bladed and inlaid with curved runes in elvish.

Sasuke: Wow.

Sarutobi: Yes it was made by the elves you know. It also glows when orcs are near and it's at those times you have to be extra careful.

Then Sarutobi held up a shirt of fine silver ring mail.

Sarutobi: My mithril coat. As light as a feather but as hard as dragon scales.

Sasuke looked at it in wonder.

Sarutobi: Go on put it on.

Sasuke started to undo the buttons of his shirt and there on a fine chain of silver was the ring. Sarutobi flinched at the sight of it.

Sarutobi. My old ring. I would much like to hold it one last time.

Sasuke however started to redo the button's of his shirt. Sarutobi snarled and lunged at him. Then suddenly as the fit came on him he recoiled and again looked like a very old hobbit. He looked absoultely misrable with himself.

Sarutobi: I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry about the ring. I'm sorry about everything.

Sasuke put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next day at dawn they were ready. They were well armed to deal with any threat.

Cloud had his sword and hunting bow. Vincent had his own much larger bow and a large golden claw on his left hand. Axel had two chakarams and a war horn. Spongebob had not one but three spatula axes! Roku had his wand and a sword incrusted with a ruby. Ranger hand his bow, his sword, nine knives, one more strapped to his arm, a short blade, and a small group of fire bombs. David had his sword and that was about it. Judite had a long katanna. The blues were all carrying a strange type of cross bow that shot three shots instead of one Tucker also had a strange glowing sword. Dark Magicanmon had his staff. A Chibi had the clow staff and some kunia knives and shuriken. The ninja's all had shuriken and kunai not to mention their swords. Taco, Rex, and Raptor had shortsword. Moe had twin saber like swords. Asia and her friends were armed with a variety of weapons. They also had Pikachu and his eletric attacks not to mention Tuckers kid who seemed very disturbing to some of the fellowship members. Then there was Kizer Zin Zigzag who had a book of power full spells and a very large. The fellowship was ready to set out.

They crossed the ford exited the valley and began their quest by traveling in the lands of eregion the home of all but one of the rings of power. Roku did a voice over.

Roku: We must march to the misty mountains for fourteen days if our luck holds the gap of rohan will still be open to us. From there the road goes east and on into mordor.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was about fourteen days later the fellowship had set up camp in the shadow of the misty mountains. They were resting up from several long days of journeying. Axel and Cloud were teaching Naruto and Shikamaru how to better use their swords.

Axel: And one! Two! Three! Four!

Cloud: Move your feet faster.

Shikamaru parried all four strokes.

Axel: Good very good!

Naruto: Not bad Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Thanks.

Axel began the strike cycle agian. Meanwhile Spongebob was talking to Dumbledore.

Spongebob: Now I don't know about the others but if you asked me, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Roku, we could pass through the mines of Shell city my boss Mr. Krabs would give us a royal welcome.

Roku sighed.

Roku: No Spongebob. I won't risk those roads unless there are no other options.

Suddenly before Spongebob could argue further there came a yelp of pain! Axel had accidently given Naruto a small cut on the wrist.

Axel: I'm sorry!

Then Naruto kicked him where the sun don't shine and he and Shikamaru tackled him. They got into a pretty amusing tussle. Everyone was laughing. Suddenly Pikachu stiffened. It sniffed the air.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!

David: What is it Pikachu.

Pikachu pointed to the south. Vincent ran onto a rock. They all could see a strange black thing in the distance.

Moe: What's that?

Spongebob: Nothing it's just a whiff of cloud.

Axel untangled himself from the scuffle and took a look himself.

Axel: It's coming fast and against the wind.

Vincent: Cerbain of Dunland!

Cloud: Hide!

Everyone dove for cover! Number four put out the fire! They all dove beneath rocks and brambles. And not a moment to soon! The crow like birds flew over head only a second later chattering crowing and screeching. They hovered over the campsite for a few minutes before they fluttered off.

As soon as they were a good distance away they finnaly came out of hiding.

Caboose: Church, why are we hiding from birds? They might have been nice birds.

Church: Caboose shut up.

Roku: Spies of Voldemort. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Cardaghas.

He pointed to one of the larger mountains that they were camped at the foot of. It was capped with snow and looked to be very high up.

Caboose: Oh no!

Everyone: What?

Caboose: I forgot my mittens back in river town. We have to go back!

Once again there was a big anime sweat drop.

Church: Caboose shut up!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

An hour or two later they were all ready high in the mountains. Suddenly Sasuke slipped on the snow and went tumbleing back down the mountain only caught just in time by Cloud. After helping Sasuke to his feet Sasuke realized something was missing. The ring! He looked back to where he had fallen to see Axel lifting it out of the snow. Everyone looked at him apprehensively.

Cloud: Axel.

Axel: It such a strange that so small a thing could cause so much doubt and fear. So small a thing.

Cloud: Axel!

Axel looked up.

Cloud: Give the ring to Sasuke.

Axel took a few cautious steps forward and then held it out for Sasuke who snatched it immediately and set it back in it's place.

Axel: As you wish. I care not.

He smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair shaking the snow out of it the moved on up the mountain. Unknown to any but the rangers Cloud lifted his hand off the hilt of his sword slowly, where he had had it for the past few seconds.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

An hour later the crebain returned to Isengard. They went fluttering through the tunnels to a wide open chamber where stood Voldemort. Now wizards can understand the speech of the birds, it's like a second language to them. Voldemort listened intently to there report. Then turned and spoke to no one in particular.

Voldemort: So Roku you try to lead them over Caradgrahs.

Back at the mountains a blizzard has been going on for the past half hour. Everyone has snow in their hair and their hoods are up. Pikachu was almost a Poke sickle. Junior was half frozen to death. Naruto had frozen nose drippings so long they could be used as chop sticks, very disgusting chopsticks but still chop sticks. The hobbits were being carried by Axel and Cloud. Vincent was walking on top of the snow while everyone else was trudging through it.

Voldemort: If the mountain defeats you? Will you risk more dangerous roads?

The wind was howling but Vincent could have sworn he heard something mixed in with the winds wails. He strained his ears; elves have incredibly keen senses especially wood elves. He then caught words in a deep voice on the air.

Vincent: There is a fell voice on the air.

Everyone paused and listened now they could hear it! It was an incantation!

Kizer: It's Voldemort!

Suddenly snow and rock started crashing about them! They hugged the cliff face for cover!

Cloud: He's trying to bring down the mountain! Roku! We have to go back!

Roku: No!

He, Dark Magicainmon, and Kizer Zin Zigzag stood up as tall as they could and began to begin their own incantation! But Voldemort had more time and was very powerful and was not exhausted from a day of climbing up a mountain! There was a clap of thunder! And a lighting bolt struck the cliff! There was a great avalanche of snow and rock! In seconds they were buried alive!

Suddenly Roku and Vincent broke out of the snow! They were followed by Cloud still carrying Sasuke and Number four. Then Spongebob, Roku, Alnabeth, Rex, Raptor, Taco, Asia and her freinds, Ranger, David, Moe, Sister, Church, Tucker, and Tucker Juinor. Then came Axel, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chibi, and Zin. Suddenly they realized some one was missing (no not the lama that was the only thing not buried.)

Church: Wait where's Caboose!

Ranger: Caboose!

Tucker: Caboose!

Chibi: Oly oly oxen free!

Hinata: Caboose?

They started dig franticly then they heard some one shout.

Caboose: Oh boy you're digging snow forts! Snow ball fight!

He was standing twenty feet ahead of them, stooping to make a snow ball which he then threw at Church leaving everyone with another giant anime sweat drop, which promptly froze.

Church: Caboose I hate you.

Axel: We must get off the mountain then make for the gap of rohan and take the west road to my city!

Cloud: The gap of rohan takes us to close to isengard! Voldemort would be on us in a second with every warrior he can muster!

Spongebob: If we cannot pass over the mountains let us go under them. Let us go through the mines of Shell city

Roku stood there in the snow in silence. Back at isengard Voldemort was in an inner chamber of the central tower of orthanc. He was reading a book and speaking to himself obviously knowing what Roku would try next now that the attempt to cross the mountains and the gap had been foiled.

Voldemort: Shell city. You fear to go into those mines, the dwarves delved to greedily and to deep. You would know what they awoke in the darkness.

He turned a page. The picture now showed a strange creature shrouded in flames.

Voldemort: Shadow and flame.

Back on the mountain Roku finally found his voice.

Roku: Let the ring bearer decide.

Everyone looked at Sasuke knowing that his judgment would lead to the success or failure of their journey.

Roku: Sasuke?

After a second of thinking he spoke.

Sasuke: We will go through the mines.

The color seemed to drain from Roku's face and then he spoke.

Roku: So be it.

Ranger24: Next stop the mines of Shell city and the first real test of the fellowship! Read and review!

P.S Caboose really is that stupid. (He once loaded his weapon with crayons under the idea that it would be nicer looking than ordinary bullets!)


	15. Chapter 15

Ranger24: Now commensing the moria arc.

P.S be on the look out for clerks easter egg!

* * *

Chapter 14: Journey through the dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After a long and lengthy trip out of the mountians our heros arrived in one of the lower valleys.

Spogebob: Look!

Before them waswhat lked like a massive stone wall, broken at one end and spewing water.

Spongebob: The walls of shell city.

Caboose: Yeah I still haven't found my mittens.

Again there was a massive sweat droP.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

They were making their way along the edge of a dark lake. The water was murky, stagnate, and oppressive. It looked at though it were hiding some thing truly sinister that might suddenly leap forth and attack.

The came to a pair of lone trees both an equal distance apart. Roku ran his right hand across it and then looked up at the night's sky.

Naruto: What is he doing?

Spongebob: He's looking for the door.

Caboose: Oh! I can help! I know what doors look like!

Again there was an anime sweat drop.

Roku: Ah ha!

Suddenly there was a flash of silver and there in the space between the trees was a silver light formed into an ornate door in the rock. Runes covered the top half they were a strange script that was unknown to most of those present.

Roku: It reads like this. The doors of Neptune lord of Shell city. Speak friend and enter.

Shikamaru: And what the heck does that mean?

Roku: It's quite simple if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open.

He set his staff against the door and began a very impressive incitation in elvish. Nothing happened.

Caboose: Oh I know the password!

He ran forward and pushed Roku out of the way then took a deep breath.

Caboose: Open sesame!

Nothing happened.

Caboose: Umm why isn't it working?

Chibi: Umm you didn't give the correct password?

Caboose: Church I think the door is broken. Or stupid.

Again there was an anime sweat drop.

Everyone: Caboose shut up!!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A few hours later after many attempts to open the door, including try to make a battering ram and try to tunnel through the rock to the inside of Shell city not to mention Church trying to go at it with a crowbar, they were just sitting around hoping they could open the door before morning. Cloud was in the process of sending their pack lama Kuzco back to rivendel for safe keeping.

Cloud: The mines are no place for a lama even one as brave as Kuzco.

Number four: Good bye mate.

With a little swat the lama started off on his way home to rivendel.

Cloud: Don't worry Wally he knows the way home.

At the door Roku was trying with little sucess to open the door. He tried every launge known to man, elf, dwarf, and other folk but still nothing. In frustration he tossed down his wand and slumped against the door.

Roku: I should have known magic would have little use against stone imbued with such ancient magic as these doors.

Meanwhile out of boredom Shikamaru and Naruto had taken up throwing stones into the dreary lake. Hinata was just watching trying to stay out of everyone's way. As Naruto was about to throw another stone in he felt a strong arm grip his wrist. He looked up to see Ranger with a stern look on his face.

Ranger: Do not disturb the water.

Axel was also gripping Shikamaru's wrist. Chibi was just watching along with Asia, Mugen, Yasmin, and Akari, Cloud suddenly walked up to them.

Cloud: What's going?

They all looked on at the lake as suddenly there began a great rippling and bubbling had started and to their amazement and fear it slowly began to move towards them!

At that moment Sasuke had a brain storm.

Sasuke: It's a riddle.

The bubbles wear drawing closer! Now it had attracted the attention of David, Moe, Pikachu, and the blues.

Sister: What the heck is going on?

Sasuke: Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend!

Roku: Melon.

Suddenly there came the sound of stone scrapping across dirt and gravel everyone watched in amazement as the door swung inward to accept them. Roku smiled in put his hat back on. After a quick glance at the lake the other members of the fellowship followed him into the dark tunnel now visible.

As soon as they were inside Spongebob started speaking.

Spongbob: Soon master elf you'll be experiencing the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires ! Malt beer! And ripe meat off the bone.

Roku and D.M iluminated their staffs while Zin Zigzag summened a globe of light to his hand all three gasped at what the light revealed.

Spongebob: This is the home of my old boss mr. Karbs and they call it a mine. A mine!

Suddenly everyone noticed what was on the floor.

Axel: This is no mine. It's a tomb!

Littered on the ground were the decomposing bodies of armed dwarves! They were covered in cobwebs, arrows stuck from many places and all looked as though they had died in pain! Spongebob looked on in horror at his slain folk! He let out a weeping cry. Vincent went over to a body and yanked an arrow out of it's eye socket. The arrow head was black and had a hocked barb.

Vincent: Jackals!!

Everyone whipped out their weapons eye's scanning the darkness for eneimes when Caboose spoke.

Caboose: Why are we going to be fighting very old sleeping people? It must be nap time. But why have nap time now? Nap time comes before dinner time not after. I think these people are just making up times!

Again there was a massive anime sweat drop from everyone present.

Church: Caboose their not sleeping. Their dead.

Caboose: Oh that explains it. OH no! What if their zombies!

Again massive anime sweat drop.

Axel: We make for the gap of rohan. We should never have come here now let's get out!

Suddenly Sasuke gave a cry! A great big rubbery looking thing had wraped it's self around his leg and was dragging him towards the lake! Instantly Number four leapt on it and hacked it away with his small sword! Even as he did dozens of tentacles shot forth knocking the hobbits back! Again a tentcal wrapped its self around Sasuke's leg and was draging him into the air!

Number four: Demonwing!

The rest of the fellowship sprung into action! Axel threw his chakarams through two tentcals slicing them! Ranger, David, Alnabeth, Asia, Moe, Mugen, Yasmin, Mariah, Cloud, and Chibi (who had summoned the sword clow card) began hacking away at the tentacles with their blades! Sasuke was raised higher and higher!

Suddenly out of the churning and writhing waters came a terrible beast! It looked like some kind of giant octopus! It opened its mouth a gaping maw ringed with teeth! Sasuke screamed and powered up a Chidori attack and then sliced off the tentacle holding him! He fell right into Axel's arms!

Roku: Into the mines!

Axel: Vincent!

As they all rushed inside Vincent fired of an arrow which caught the creature in it's left eye! It roared in agony!

Mugen: Come on!

Vincent had only just cleared the door when the creature attacked the door! Stones fell in! There was a great rumbling and all light was shut out.

The wizards relight their staffs and in Zin Zigzag's case hand.

Roku: We have now but one choice. We must face the long dark of Shell city. Be on your guard there are older and fouler things than Fan girls, Jackals, heartless, and covenant in the deep places of the world.

He led them up a flight of steps and into a vast open chamber. Below them was a vast network of tunnels and chasms. The light could barely pierce the vast darkness everyone was deathly silent even Caboose.

Roku: Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next few days were spent in almost utter silence. They crossed massive bridges over deep ravines that still had the signs of having been mined in years past. They climbed giant staircases that were covered in bodies not to mention cobwebs.

Then on the third or second day (they couldn't tell what the time or day was) they came to a sudden halt at the end of a tall staircase. There were three passages cut into the rock. Roku scratched his head.

Roku: I have no memoires of this place.

Tucker: F#$ we're lost.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

(Warning this next section has sexual inuendos and noncanonical pairing reader disgretion advised. Be ready to laugh your head off or be very angry.)

A few hours later they were still just sitting around in that one cross section.

Vincent: Hey Cloud.

Cloud: Yeah?

Vincent: Which did you think was sadder star wars film return of the jedi or the empire strikes back.

Cloud: Empire.

Vincent: Well I was thinking about the death star.

Cloud: What about it?

Vincent: The first one was destoryed after it was finished.

Cloud: Courtesy of Luke Skywalker.

Vincent: But the second one was still being built when it was blown up.

Cloud sighed.

Cloud: And all the independent contractors who were working on that death star were killed. Blah blah blah. Dude I've seen clerks five times already.

Spongebob: Yeah and all those independent contractors were killed because of their own personnel politics.

Vincent: Oh ... okay.

Ranger, David, Moe, Chibi, and Asia were talking about noncanonical pair ups. They were breaking the fourth wall but since there was nothing else to do they just talked about it. Ranger they had discovered wasn't that big on noncanonical pair ups but the did have a few he was interested in.

Ranger: Okay here's a new one for you.

David: What?

Ranger: It involves a certain person in the group.

David/Chibi/Moe/Stephen: Naruto.

Ranger: Ummm. No I'm actualy a fan of Naruto Hinata. I'm talking about Tucker and...

Tucker: NO DON'T!!!

Ranger: Yuffie.

At this Pikachu fainted, David's glasses cracked, and Tucker Junior's baby teeth fell out while everyone present had anime jaw drops (except the blues and the wizards who weren't paying attention. And Vincent who didn't really care.)

David: Run that buy me again.

Chibi: Tucker and Yuffie!

Ranger: They did it in Kingdom-hearts-nintendo's Red vs blue: The Kingdom hearts saga.

David: How the heck did Tucker manage to acutaly get a woman espacilly Yuffie?

Ranger: He brought out his sword.

Chibi: EW!!

Ranger: Wrong sword! The big glowing one he has, and for some reason she thought it was sexy. Next thing you know Church, Caboose, Jacobs, and Sora walk in on them doing it on the gummi ship's living quarters.

Tucker: I hate you.

Ranger: Yeah well you and your mother.

Tucker: Yah well my mom was a whore!

Meanwhile Sasuke gaising out over a vast open chasm. Suddenly he saw something slim and gangly looking climbing over several mining carts! Instantly he ran over to Roku.

Sasuke: There's something down there!

Roku: It's Shakku.

Sasuke: He escaped the dungoens of barad-dur!

Roku: Escaped? Or set loose?

He paused looking down himself.

Roku: Shakku cannot live without the ring he hates and loves it as he hates and loves himself.

Sasuke: It's a pitty Sarutobi didn't kill him when he had the chance.

Roku: Pity? It was pity that stayed Sarutobi's hand. Some that die desevre life. And some that live deserve. Do not be to hasty to deal out judgement. I have a feeling that before this quest is over the pitty of Sarutobi will have far reaching consiquencses.

Suddenly he looked up.

Roku: Ah. It's that way.

Shikamaru: He's remembered!

Roku: No but the air down here dosen't smell as foul. When in doubt mister Nar always follow your nose.

* * *

Ranger24: Next stop! The heart of Moria or as I like to call it the temple of BOOM!!

Plus I do think Tucker Yuffie has some manuvering room I might even put it in. Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Ranger24: Yeah I know I've fallen behind some others like Airnaruto and I probably won't finish this story first eve though I already have written it once. But that dosen't mean I'll stop the story.

Be on the look out for an X-men 3 easter egg.

Chapter 15: The temple of BOOM!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They made there way down a flight of steps and found themselves in pitch black darkness.

Roku: Perhaps we can risk just a little more light.

The wizards increased the power in their staffs and now they cloud see completely the massive chamber they had entered! Massive stone pillars rose over one hundred feet into the air holding up a massive ceiling! And there wasn't just one or two of these pillars but line upon line of stone pillars fading off into the darkness!

Roku: Behold the dwarf city of dwaradelf.

Number 4: No that's an eye opener make no mistake.

Caboose: I don't get it? Why are there no buildings? Who can there be a city with no buildings?

Roku: This Caboose was the place were they did trading and commuting from one section of moria to another. You cannot see them in what light we have but there are buildings of great size and tunnels going off into the great mansions of the dwarves.

Caboose: Oh okay. Thank you for clearing that up Mr. Boku

Roku: It's Roku Caboose.

They made their way along the great chamber until they came near a large building. Suddenly Spongebob gasped and ran forward!

Roku: Spongebob!

Spongebob had already run inside. It was then that they noticed the room he had entered was filled with slain dwarves and a large marble block. Spongebob came to a halt before it. Then he sank to one knee.

Spongebob: No.

Then he started weeping. The rest of the fellowship entered. The room had small alcoves carved into the sides of the walls. There was a sort of lifted up area surrounding it. On it where the pillars that held up the building. From a small window that the dwarves long ago had dug for air and natural light came a shaft of pale blue white light. It fell right on the tomb. Roku looked at the inscription. He then sighed and lowered his head.

Roku: Here lies Eugen Krabs. Son of Mama Krabs. Lord of moria.

Spongebob knocked his helmeted head against the tomb.

Roku: He is dead then. It is as I feared.

DarkMagicainmon suddenly noticed that one of the dwarf's near the tomb was clutching a battered old book. It was covered in cobwebs, the pages were battered looking, and there was a horrible gash on the cover. He picked it up as carefully as he could and handed it to Roku. Curious Roku handed his wand and hat to Naruto while he picked up the book and opened it near the back and blew some dust of the pages.

Vincent: We cannot stay here, we must not linger.

Roku: They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long.

He turned a page. Meanwhile Naruto made his way over to a body who was sitting on a large circular structure which looked a lot like a well. The corpse had a chain attached to his leg by the ankle and there was a wooden bucket on the other end.

Roku: The shadow moves in the dark. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out.

Then he spoke gravely.

Roku: They are coming.

Suddenly there was the sound of something cracking and clattering against stone! Everyone whirled around to see Naruto whirling around. He had tried to do the arrow trick he'd seen Vincent do when the head had fallen off. Seconds later the rest of the corpse fell in followed by the chain and bucket making quite a racket! About a minute later the clattering and smashing stopped. Then everyone was silent for about to minutes. Then they all breathed a sigh of relief. Roku scowled walked straight up to Naruto and snatched his wand and hat from the boys grasp.

Roku: Fool of a Ninja! Throw your self in next time and rid us of your stupidity!

Church: Yeah and take Caboose with you.

Caboose: Am I going somewhere?

Roku turned around and walked back to where head put the book down. Suddenly there came a sound that was almost imperceptible.

Boom.

Slowly he turned back to the well. Then there came the sound again only much faster and louder with answering drums!

Tucker: Oh come on they didn't hear all of the noise Naruto made but they heard what Dumbledore said!

Sasuke suddenly unsheathed his sword as he heard faint cries in the distance!

Number 4: Sasuke!

The sword was a burning bright blue! Then the cries became louder!

Vincent: Jackals!

Axel ran to the door way! Then he pulled back his head just in time as two arrows nearly struck him in the head.

Cloud: Hobbits stay back and keep close to the wizards!

Then he Ranger, David, Vincent, and Mariah ran forward to help Axel with the door! Moe drew his swords, Mugen drew his blade, Alnabeth drew her blade, and Chibi summoned the sword! Then she pulled out two pokeballs!

Chibi: Spirit! Sakura! GO!

Out of the poke balls came a Lucario and a Skitty.

Meanwhile at the door there was a fierce roar! Axel slammed the battered door shut then turned to those who where helping him.

Axel: They have an Agron.

Ranger: Well that's not good.

They all began fitting axes and bits of wooden planks into the door handles to make a makeshift barraciad! The blues raised their cross bows, Pikachu's checks ran with electricity, Roku and the other wizards drew their blades (Kizer Zin Zigzag had a mace with him). The hobbits drew their swords. Rex, Raptor, and Taco drew their own blades.

As the barraciad makers drew back drawing their weapons Spongebob leapt onto mister Krabs's tomb holding his normal spatula and a much larger spatula he had found by the side of the tomb. He roared in anger!

Spongebob: Let them come! Let them now there is one dwarven fry cook left in moria who still draws breath!

Suddenly the door shuddered! The Jackals were trying to knock it down! Vincent Cloud and Ranger all knocked their bows, Axel drew out his chakarams, Rei drew out a kunai knife, David drew his sword, and Asia raised her fists!

Suddenly a small hole broke open in the wall letting in barbed spears and swords! Vincent and the blues fired into this hole! They were reward for their shoots with the cries of several Jackals! Then another hole opened and into this one Ranger and Cloud fired! Again they were rewarded by the sound of orcs in pain.

Then as they reloaded the door finally broke down! Small pale skinned Jackals leapt in waving their weapons and howling in anger! They were dressed in black armor of some kind of light metal. They had large pale lamp like eyes.

The blues, Ranger, Cloud, and Vincent fired of their arrows one more time and seven JAcakls fell dead! Spongebob loosed a challenging cry and the battle was joined! Ranger whipped out his sword and beheaded a Jackal! Cloud's sword cut down two more! David and Moe leapt in hacking and slashing like mad men devoid of any thought save that of the moment! Asia snapped ones neck! Chibi stabbed and Jackal through the chest then parried a seconds attack! Spongebob loosed a sweeping stroke with his spatula and knocked of an Jackals head! Mugen and Judite used their swords to weave a path of bodies throught the Jacakls!

The hobbits charged into battle looseing a slight cheer! Axel threw one of his chakarams into one Jackal then slashed another with his second! Dumbledore and D.M flung themselves into the fight! Vincent clawed an Jackal in the face slicing it's eyes out! Tucker dropped his cross bow and pulled out his energy sword then he cut off a Jackals arm!

Church: Hey Tucker I thought you were a lover and not a fighter?

Tucker: Yeah well there comes a time...

He ducked a Jackal that took a swing at his head then stabbed it in the gut.

Tucker: There comes a time...

He dodged a stab from another then beheaded it!

Tucker: Oh you get the point!

Suddenly there came a roar! A massive armored Agron charged in roaring in anger wielding a massive club! It made a swing at Number four who dove underneath it and out of its striking range! Vincent fired a twin arrow shot into it! The arrows either bounced off or stuck doing little damage! The attack barely slowed it down! Spongebob hurled a small spatula into the pok'emon! Spirit hurlled a shadow ball at its chest but barely even scratched it!

Spirit: Oh nuts.

The Agron roared in anger the spatula had hit it right over the heart! It took a swing at Spongebob who dove out of the way just in time! The tomb was smashed open with one stroke!

Spongebob struggled to it's feet he found himself surrounded by three Jackals! He ducked a stroke from one only to watch it be sent flying by the agron! He then took a hack at the second which blocked it with it's sheild only to be crushed by agron's club!

David: Pikachu thunderbolt!

Pikachu sent a blast of electricity into the agron making it roar in anger as it took the hit! Spongebob finally scored a kill against an Jackal cutting off it's arm. The agron suddenly shook off the electric attack and took a swing at Pikachu! Only to be held back by someone grabbing onto his taming chain! It whirled around to see Axel, Judite, Mugen, and Rie holding it tight! Roaring in anger it dropped the club and grabbed the chain!

Axel: Suddenly I don't think this was such a good idea.

Judite: I've got a feeling you are correct.

It threw them like rag dolls onto the raised area about the chamber! It was about to attack when David slashed at its tail! There came the sound of shattering metal and David was thrown back! His sword was snapped in half! His attack however had provided the distraction need to allow Axel to get out of the way of the agron's next attack!

David struggled to his feet and groaned. His sword was almost useless now.

David: Perfect just perfect.

Suddenly a Jackal leapt on him and grabbed him by the throat! It was trying to throttle him! Suddenly a Mace smashed the side of it's head! David looked to the mace's handle and saw Kizer who quickly smashed its gut. He then knelt down and helped David to his feet.

David: Thanks.

Kizer: Always watch your back

David grabbed a fallen Jackal sword to continue the fight.

Meanwhile even thought the rest of the hobbits were taking cover from the agron Number 4 was still fighting! In one hand he held his sword in the other he held a splancker he had made during the journey to rivendel. He pulled the trigger and the two by four slammed in into the Jackals skull cracking it in half. He then stabbed a second Jackal in the ribs.

Number 4: I think I'm getting the hang of this.

He then smacked another Jackal with the splancker.

Meanwhile Vincent was cutting down archers who were trying to set up on the upper area. Suddenly he heard a roar! The agron was coming at him using it's chain as a whip! It swung the chain and Vincent ducked it! It swung again and Vincent side stepped it! Then it swung for a third time! This time when he ducked it the chain wrapped itself around one of the stone pillars!

An idea formed instantly in his head as the agron struggle against the chains iron grip on the pillar. He leapt onto the chain and running as fast and carefully as only elves can he leapt onto the agron's head knocked two arrows and fired point blank into it's skull! The arrows stuck quivering only an inch into the agron's thick skull! It roared in pain and with one last mighty yank broke the chain and tried to grab him but Vincent had already jumped off it.

Meanwhile the other hobbits were creeping around the upper area. They had fought the Jackals early on but when the agron had shown up they had run for it. They where now creeping around the pillars.

Suddenly Naruto gave a shout! They looked into the main area of the agron moving towards them club ready! It took a mighty swing at them only to strike the floor. The hobbits' dove out of the way Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru behind one pillar and Sasuke behind another. The agron grabbed onto the pillar and Sasuke tried his best to evade it. Finally it snorted and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

Only to have it suddenly come right into his face an loosed a terrifying roar! It then grabbed Sasuke by the leg and started to drag him down to the floor!

Sasuke: Help!!

Cloud meanwhile was fighting with and Jackalwith a hooked knife! When he heard Sasuke's cry he whirled his head around shoving the Jackal into a pillar!

Cloud: Sasuke!

He then turned around and stabbed an Jackal through the heart!

Sasuke took a slash at the agron's hand! Sting cut straight through the index finger! The agron roared in anger!

Cloud kept running over to Sasuke cutting down Jackals all the while.

Cloud: I need a spear!

Taco: Catch!

He hurled it right into an Jackal on Clouds left killing it and pinning it to the wall. Cloud yanked the spear out of the wall and ran straight over to Sasuke who had backed into a corner! The agron was charging up a hyper beam! He struck it right in the gut with the spear! It roared in anger cluthing at the spear! Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto threw shurikens into the agron's back!

Suddenly the agron smashed Cloud into the wall with it's massive fist! He fell to the ground out cold! Sasuke crawled over to him! Then the agron yanked the spear out! It thrust it at Sasuke who ducked it! It struck again nearly hitting Sasuke! Then it struck again and this time it hit home. It caught Sasuke in the stomach! He gasped with pain!

Everyone looked in horror at what was happening. The agron released it's grip on the spear and sasuke collapsed on the ground! Naruto and Shikamaru looked at eachother gave a great shout and leapt on the agrons back slashing with their small swords! Number 4 rushed to his masters sighed while the rest of the fellowship went all out on agron and remaining Jackals!

Kizer Zin Zigzag used dark magic and blew up five of the eight remaining Jackals! Tucker juinor leapt on another! Chibi hacked down another and slew the second with a quick stab! Moe and David hit the agron with everything they had! Ranger fired arrows at it's belly which bounced off it's thick hide!

The agron however still had plenty of fight in it and threw Shikamaru into Spongebob sending them both sprawling into the ground. Naruto suddenly felt it was time to end this battle. A ball of chakra erupted to life in his hand and he slammed the sphere into the neck armor of the agron! It burrowed a hole, equal to the diameter of the sphere! Thenhe stabbed it with his sword! It roared in pain!

Suddenly an arrow whizzed right into it's mouth! The shaft stuck out right it the center of the hole Naruto had made. Vincent had fired the shot. As he lowered his bow the agron goarned, stumbled then collapsed dead on the ground sending Naruto tumbleing off.

Then everyone's attention was turned to Sasuke. Cloud struggled to his feet then realized what had happened. He lowered his head. Suddenly Sasuke coughed and the spear fell out of where it had been held in place. The tip was flattened into an iron circle.

Number 4: He's alive!

Everyone loosed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke: Yeah I'm alright.

Cloud: You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!

Roku: I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye.

Now visible through the hole in Sasukes clothes was the mithril coat undamaged and shining in the dim light.

Spongebob: Mithril.

He smiled.

Spongebob: Your full of surprises master Uchiha.

Alnabeth: Hey where Tucker's kid go?

She quickly got his answer.

Jackal 1: OH GOD MY SPINE PUT IT BACK IN PUT IT BACK IN!!!!!!!!!!!

Tucker junior was beating his Jackal to death with its own spine. Everyone had an anime sweatdrop.

Chibi: That dosen't seem physically possible.

Church: That's what my old pal Jimmy was screaming when my ex-girlfriend beat him to death with his own skull.

Flashback!

We see a guy wearing blue armor with a deflated head being whacked by a person in black armor.

Jimmy: This doesn't seem physically possible!! HGGHGK!! Blegh.

Jimmy falls dead.

End flashback.

Again there was an anime sweatdrop.

Suddenly they heard the cries of more Jackals! In the shadow of some conveniently light torches they can see the shadow of more Jackals coming!

Roku: To the bridge of Kazad-dum!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTLRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

About a minute later they all went running out of the room through the conveniently placed mysterious hole in the wall. Cloud, Axel, and David where all carrying torches while the wizards had their lights on!

All about them through holes in the ceiling and floor Jackals were swarming like ants when their nest is disturbed! They kept running but slowly the Jackals began to encircle them! Finally they came to a halt. They were completely surrounded by angry Jackals brandishing weapons and jeering at them! The fellowship readied itself for a fight that they knew they could not win!

Then there came a low rumbling roar. The Jackals shuddered. They stopped advancing. Back the way the fellowship had come something was coming it lit the pillars in front of it. Then what ever it was it gave another low rumbling roar! The Jackals fled in panic screaming and chittering in their strange tounge.

Spongebob laughed at them but Roku lowered his head. The strange light was still coming and suddenly they were all filled with some unknown dread. Axel was the first to find his voice.

Axel: What is this new devilry?

Roku slowly raised his head.

Roku: A Demon of darkness. A creature of the ancient world. This foe it's beyond any of you. Run!!

And with that they all broke into a run. Demons of the ancient world were items of terror and power. Few could even hope of defeating one.

Axel took the lead and ran on a head. Suddenly he gave a cry dropped his torch and started waving his arms over the edge of a massive pit of lava! Vincent grabbed him and pulled him back before he himself could fall over. Everyone quickly followed and they came to a halt.

Cloud: Roku?

Roku: Lead them on Cloud the bridge is near. He pointed to a small gray thing in the distance. Suddenly they heard the roar again!

Roku: Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!

They ran down a series of steps that they hoped would lead to the bridge! Suddenly they came to a gap in the steps! Vincent leapt lightly over to the other side. The gap was about three or four feet wide.

Vincent: Come on!

Cautiously Roku leapt over onto the opposite side of the gap but before anyone else could follow an arrow struck the stones a Sasuke's feet! Samminus whirled a about and caught a second on his sheild!

Samminus: The orc cowards have our flank!

In the distance about thrity yards away was a large ledge Jackal snipers loosed their arrows at the fellowship! Vincent, Cloud, Ranger, and the blues returned fire! Chibi leapt across as an Jackal fell down into the lava pit! She was quickly followed by Stephen, Asia, Hinata, Taco, Rex, Raptor, Alnabeth, Mugen, Mariah, Rie, Spirit, Skitty, Zin, David, Moe, Pikachu, and D.M.

When Church started to led the blues in a jump across he slipped on the stones on the other side! Darkmagicainon grabbed his arm and almost started to fall himself if Mugen hadn't grabbed onto Darkmagicainmon! Church's crossbow fell off his shoulder and fell down into the pit of lava!

Church: Great now I don't have a weapon, except a knife.

The blues followed with ease although Junior had to hold onto Tucker's back. Then Ranger leapt across. Almost all of the Jackal Snipers were dead now. Cloud tossed Number 4 across next since he couldn't make the jump. As Romu caught him Cloud reached to throw Spongebob across but Spongebob held his hand up.

Spongebob: Nobody tosses a fry cook!

He jumped across himself but he almost slipped on the stones and fall into the pit but Vincent grabbed him by the nose.

Spongebob: AH!! NOT THE NOSE!

Axel grabbed onto Naruto and Shikamaru.

Axel: Hang on!

He leapt across easily clearing the gap even with his to passengers. But as he leapt of it a large section of the steps of Sasuke and Cloud's side fell down into the pit! The gap was widened by two feet! It was now to far to risk a rump!

Suddenly there came a roar! The Demon was getting closer! Then as if by a magic a large stone pillar fell down onto the steps behind Sasuke and Cloud! Then the old pillar started to sway!

Cloud: Steady!

The pillar start to lean forwards a bit!

Cloud: Lean forward!

As they did the pillar came crashing down onto the opposite side of the gap Sasuke and Cloud leapt to safety just in time as the massive pillar went tumbling down into the pit of lava! Reunited the fellowship ran for it!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

About a minute or two later they finally arrived at a large landing! On one side a fire was blazing with no fuel! On the other were the bridge and the way out!

The bridge itself was very narrow. Only one person could cross it at a time. Underneath it was a vast chasm the bottom of which could not be seen. It had been built as a last defense against any invaders an enemy would have to come across one at time.

Roku: Over the bridge! Flee!

Vincent was the first one onto the bridge followed by Sasuke, Number 4, Shikamaru, Axel, DarkMagicianmon, Naruto, Asia, Hinata, Zin, Church, Tucker, Mugen, Rei, Mariah, Alnabeth, Tucker Junior, Caboose, Chibi, Sister, Ranger, David, Moe, Spongebob, Pikachu, Rex, Raptor, and Taco. Just as Cloud was setting foot on the bridge there came a roar!

Right behind them out of the flames, rose a terrible black shadow! It was tall and black, had flaming red eyes, green eyelashes, curved fangs, and black horns that rose out its head! It's hands were long black claws!

Roku made his way half way across the bridge and turned to face the demon. All of the others were already across!

Roku: You cannot pass!

Sasuke: Roku!

The Demon roared in anger at Roku who stood tall.

Roku: I am the Avatar of the secret fire! Weilder of the flame of anor!

A glow grew about his wand of pale blue light!

Roku: The dark fire shall not avail you, beast of udun!

The Demon summed a long black sword! Then it struck at Roku who gave a shout! Then the sword shattered and flew up into the air! Roku stood strong!

Roku: Go back to the shadow!

The Demon as if no caring for what Roku had said summoned a whip of black shadow! It swung the whip and the crack of it was like thunder! Roku raised his wand!

Roku: You shall not pass!

And then he slammed it against the bridge! An inch of dirt and small stones were sent flying into the darkness below the bridge. The demon sniffed and then leapt onto the bridge raising its whip to strike! Only to fall into the darkness of the chasm below with a cry!

Roku sighed with relief and turned to face them... Only to stumble and slip onto the very edge of the bridge! The Demon had used it's whip to catch him by the ankle and drag him down with it! Sasuke gasped and started to run forward!

Axel: NO!

He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and held him back! Sasuke struggled to get free of Axel's grip but it was iron hard.

Sasuke: Roku!

The old wizard struggled to get a better grip on the bridge but slipped. Then he lifted his head up to see them.

Roku: Flee you fools!

Sasuke: NO!!!

And then he fell.

Sasuke: Roku!

Everyone watched in horror as their guide fell into the chasm. Everything seemed to slow down. Then the arrows started coming. Jackals on the other side were opening up on them Ranger fired one arrow and then ran everyone was running for it. Axel had been forced to throw Sasuke over his shoulder to keep him from running back or staying put.

Axel: Cloud! Come we have to get out of here!

Cloud ducked to avoid an arrow then loosed one of his own and ran for it.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

About ten minutes later they finally came out onto the eastern side of the misty mountains. As soon as they were a good thirty or forty yards from the gate they came to a stop. Chibi's eyes were filled with tears Sakura curled up in her lap. David, Judite, Alnabeth, and Moe were both in shock sitting on large boulders. Church was silent as were the rest of the blues even Caboose seemed sad. Asia and her OCs sat down and put their faces in Thier hands, Number 4 did the same. Naruto, HInata, Taco, Rex, Raptor, and Shikamaru were just as bad as Chibi. Ranger just looked back at the entrance to the east gate to Shell city which was a plain gate not a fancy magical door. Spongebob wept openly Vincent patting him on the shoulder. D.M was striken silent as was Zin Zigzag. Axel just looked shocked beyond greif. Pikachu looked very miserable tears flowing from it's eyes.

Cloud however merely wiped the orc blood off his sword. He was holding his sorrow in as best as he could but he knew in his heart that they were now in real trouble. Dumbledore was gone. He now had to take charge.

Cloud: Axel get 'em up. Vincent get them up.

Axel glared daggers at Cloud.

Axel: Give them a moment for pitys sake!

Cloud: By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Jackals!

He sheathed his sword. They all knew he was right. Jackals have a been known to seek vengeance with great effort if they have a great wound to avenge and the loss of an agron, many of their warriors, and their Demon master was a grievous blow. And in their condition they couldn't fight another battle.

Spongebob had lost one of his throwing spatulas, David had lost his sword, Ranger and Vincent were both very low on arrows, Church lost his crossbow, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were low on shuriken, and the blues were low on bolts. The journey had exhausted much of their supplies and they were exhausted themselves.

Cloud: We must reach the woods of lothlorien. Come Vincent, Axel get them up. Spongebob get them up.

He helped Number 4 to his feet.

Cloud: On your feet Wally.

Then he noticed that one of their company was missing.

Cloud: Sasuke? Sasuke!

Then he saw him. Sasuke was already moving off. Cloud ran up to him.

Cloud: Sasuke?

The young ninja turned around slowly. His face was that of utter pain. Sorrow was the only emotion visible on the surface but underneath was a layer of cold and hard determination. Sasuke was going on, less Roku sacrifice be in vain.

Ranger24: And that is the end of this chapter and the moria arch. Believe me this took all week to right so I had better see plenty of reviews. Also I can't really say when the next update will be so keep your eye's open'. Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

Ranger24: Uber long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Lothlorien and the great river.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Later that afternoon the battered, wounded, and exhausted members of the fellowship reached the edge of a massive forest. It was rather clean for a forest unusually clean. No vines grew on the trees and there was no under growth. Just massive red wood trees with golden leaves. They started wandering around a bit with the hobbits having no idea of what they were doing in this forest. Spongebob waved for Sasuke and his friends to keep up.

Spongebob: Stay close young hobbits. They say a sorcerous lives in these woods. An elf witch. Of terrible power.

???: Sasuke…

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Spongebob: All who look upon her. Fall under her spell. And are never seen again.

???: You are coming to us. With the foot steps of doom… You bring great evil here ring bearer.

Sasuke shook of the disorenintation. Spongebob hefted his axe.

Spongebob: Well here's one sponge she will not take. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox.

Then he found two arrow heads pointed at his throat.

Spongebob: Oh.

The next thing everyone knew they were surrounded by archers! Everyone had atleast four arrows pointed in their general direction! Vincent and drew and knocked their own bows but they were way out gunned! There were at lest thirty or more archers! Even the pokemon and Tucker Junior had arrows pointed at them.

Tucker Junior: Blarg?

Translation: Parley?

Sister: Hey we've been captured.

Tucker: Hope they don't do body cavity searches.

Sister: That's kinda hot.

Everyone had an anime sweat drop.

Then they realized who had them at arrow point. Thirty five elves, with gold, silver, and black hair and very angry expressions. One of them with black hair and a white kimono walked out from behind a tree, at his side was a sword in a black sheath and in his hands was a bow of silver wood.

???: The sponge breaths so loud we could have shout him in the dark.

Spongebob was about to say something but Ranger slapped his hand over the angry dwarf's mouth. Cloud quickly spoke in elvish to the captain.

Cloud: Jack of lothlorein, we need your help. We need your protection.

Spongebob wrenched Ranger's hand off his mouth.

Spongebob: Cloud, these woods are perilous. We should go back.

Jack: You have enter the relamn of the lady of the wood.

He glanced at Sasuke.

Jack: Come, she is waiting.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later that evening they were being lead by the elves through what was clearly a massive elven city. The city was made up of tree houses accessed by massive spiral staircases that seemed to be grown out of the trees. After being lead to the absolute largest tree they climbed it stairs up higher and higher. The hobbits and dinosaurs had it rather rough but Tucker Junior, Pikachu, and Sakura got to ride on their, owner/parents shoulders.

When they reached the top the guards all but left them. The hobbits dinosaurs gasped for breath.

Naruto: When we get home, I'm getting a stair master.

Then two figures hidden by a blinding white light made their way down a flight of steps, the rangers, wizards, Vincet, and Alnabeth bowed their heads in respect as the two finally became truly visible. One was a woman, with green eyes and blonde hair, the other was a man, with silver hair and dark eyes. They were Tsunade and Dan, the rulers of lothlorein.

Dan: 35 set out from rivendel but 34 stand here. Tell me where is Roku, for I much desire to speak with him.

Cloud glanced up at Tsunade who instantly knew what happened.

Tsunade: He has fallen into shadow.

She now spoke to them all.

Tsunade: The quest now stands at the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail. To the ruin of all.

Then she smiled.

Tsunade: Yet hope remains whilest the fellowship remains true. Rest now your hearts are weary with grief and pain.

Then Sasuke heard her voice in his head.

Tsunade: Welcome Sasuke of the leaf village. ONE WHO HAS SEEN THE EYE!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later the fellowship was getting ready to turn in for the night at the base of a tree. The elves had given them beds, dinner, and clean clothes. In the background they could hear the sound of elves singing.

Shikamaru: What are they singing about?

Vincent sighed.

Vincent: A lament for Roku.

Chibi: What are they saying?

Vincent: I can't tell you. For I don't have the heart for it myself.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile close by under a root where Ranger, David, Judite, Moe, Cloud, and Axel were going to be sleeping, Axel sat with staring a his hands. Ranger, Moe, David, and Judite had gone off to help the others get settled in for the night. Cloud walked up to Axel.

Cloud: Get some rest. These borders are well defended.

Axel: I cannot rest anywhere, not while I know my land and my people are in danger.

Cloud sighed and sat down next to him.

Axel: Have you ever seen it Cloud? The tower of the Ecthelion in the morning sun? It's baaners caught high in the breeze and the trumpets sounding the new day.

Cloud: I have seen the white city. Long ago.

Axel grinned.

Axel: One day, our paths will lead us there, and the tower guard shall take up the call "The lords of Surdana have returned!"

Cloud sighed a troubled look on his face.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was late, near midnight. Everyone was sleeping and the woods were silent. But Sasuke stired. He looked up to see Tsunade making her way across the grassy lawn towards a staircase none of them had bothered to examine. She glanced at him. He untangled himself from his blankets and followed her down the flight of steps.

They were in a bowl like depretion. The only thing intresting about it was a fountain and a pedestal on which sat a silver bowl. Tsunade went to the fountain and filled a jug with water. Once it was full she turned to face him.

Tsunade: Will you look into the mirror?

She walked over to the pedestal and the bowl. Sasuke walked forward towards it as well.

Sasuke: What will I see?

Tsunade smiled.

Tsunade: Even the wisest cannot tell. The mirror shows many things.

She poured the water into the bowl.

Tsunade: Things that were. Things that are. And some things…

The water stopped.

Tsunade: And somethings that have not yet come to pass.

Sasuke steped forward and gaised upon the bowl. At first he saw his own reflection. Then the water shimmered and it changed to the face of Vincent. He had a look of defeat plain on his face. His image was replaced by that of Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru all scowling.

Then it shifted again to his home town at night. Then everything changed again! Fangrils were ransacking the village! They set burning troches to the buildings as villagers scartered! Several people tried to fight back but the fangirls cut them down with their swords and axes! Next it changed to show the shire, devastated. Houses were dead looking, the fields were dirt and gravel! Then it showed a line of hobbits, enslaved and on chains being lead into a strange building with massive smoke stacks on top! Then it shifted again to a blazing red eye! The eye of Sephiroth! He suddenly felt a great strain around his neck! The ring was pulling him down! With a great force of will he wrentched himself away from the bowl and fell to the ground!

The water was steaming. Tsunade stared at him eyes solmn as he got to his feet.

Tsunade: I know what it is that you saw. For it is also on my mind. What happens, if you fail?

Then She spoke to him again through that weird telepathy.

Tsunade: The fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak.

Sasuke: If you asked, I will give you the ring.

He held open his hand. On it plain to see was the ring of power. Tsunade took a few cautious steps forward.

Tsunade: You offer it to me freely? I cannot denign that my heart has long desired this.

She was less than a foot away now.

Tsunade: In the place of the darklord you would have a queen!

Then she changed! Her skin turned pale green! Her robes wiped around as if in a gail!

Tsunade: Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! All shall love me and dispare!

Then she changed back to normal. She was gasping and seemed rather diminished.

Tsunade: I passed the test. I will go into the west. And remain myself.

Sasuke: I cannot bare this alone.

Tsunade: Sasuke, to bear a ring of power is to be alone.

She smiled at him softly.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away in the tower of orthanc Voldemort walked in circles around his creation. The creature was a raw wall of muscle and hair. It had feral red eyes and a white moehawk.

Voldemort: Do you know how the first fan girls and other evils came to be?

His monster did not respond.

Voldemort: They were elves once. Taken by the darklord Sephiroth. Corrupted, poisoned, mutilated, tortured! A process that has now been perfected.

His creation growled.

Voldemort: Whom do you serve?

Tarturus: Voldemort.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Down in the chazams beneath orthanc hundreds of fangirls and jackals worked tirelessly to arm up Tarturus force. Tarturus himself marked them all with the serpent and skull of Voldemort! Shortly after hundreds of brutes were gathered in a large pit. Voldemort stood on a balconey and addressed his army!

Voldemort: Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found! You do not know fear, you do not know pain. You will taste man flesh!

The brutes roared and stamped their feet in excitement! Voldemort turned to face Lurtz who had a massive hammer slung on his back and wore the earliest model of brute power armor. Tattoed on his face was the dark mark.

Voldemort: One of the Halflings has something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled.

Tarturus growled in acknowledgement.

Voldemort: Kill the others!

Then they brutes rushed out of isengard Tarturus at their head!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Back in lothlorein it was morning. The fellowship were all gathered into elven canoes and were weaing elven cloaks. They had all received gifts from the elves, from gear to weapons. Sasuke watched as Tsunade stood on a swan shaped boat watching them leave. He remembered his gift.

Flashback:

Tsunade: And to you Sasuke of the leaf village I give you the light of Eragon our most beloved star.

She handed him a small bottle of pale clear liquid.

Tsunade: May it be a light to you in dark places. When all other lights go out.

End flashback.

In a matter hours they were making their way down the great river anduin. Cloud had told them that they would follow it to the falls of Rarous were they would have to ditch the boats and continue on foot. They passed down the river in peace. Everything seemed quite on the river.

But in the forests on the shore things were not at peace! Tarturus and his brutes rushed down river in hot pursuit! Signs of their passing were subtle but not able to escape the eyes of the watchfull fellowship!

Every now and again a cluster of birds would take to skies again as something below disturbed them! Very soon uneasy feelings were growing amongst the fellowship members.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's the chapter, to keep things simple I grouped this large clump of individual chapters together and saved time. Next time we finish this story! Read and review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Ranger24: Now it's time for the final chapter of this third of the epic that is the lord of the rings.

PS: I know its two updates in the same day but I have the story finished and I couldn't wait any longer!

* * *

Chapter 17: The breaking of the fellowship. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Later on the third day since leaving Lothlorein Cloud taped Sasuke on the shoulder.

Cloud: Look. The Atagornath. The faces of my ancestors. My kin.

Now before them were two massive statues! Carved out of the cliffs the stone replicas of Autemn and Yugi each with a hand out stretched and swords at their sides! They had to be atleast over oone hundred feet tall!

Caboose: Wow! They have really big statues! We must be in new york.

Everyone had an anime sweat drop.

Church: Way to ruin a moment Caboose.

Caboose: You are welcome Church, I miss Boku.

Tucker: Caboose, his name was Roku! Not Boku!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

They drew up the boats on the western shores of the river. They could faintly here in the distance the thundering of the falls of Raruos. They had chosen the hill of amon hen because it had a good vantage point for those who wanted to get a good view of the land about.

They were setting up camp now. Kizer was flicking through his new spell book. David was running his hands down the sheath of his new sword. Ranger was smacking gum. But all were silent save Cloud.

Cloud: We cross the river at night. Hide the boats and continue on by foot. And approach mordor from the north.

Spongebob: Oh yes? It's a simple matter of crossing emen myul? An impassible laberanith of rock and after that it gets even better! Stinking festering marsh lands as far as the eye can see!

Yasmine: I vote we find another way around.

Mariah: Ditto.

A ditto jumped up but in a flash Ranger had shot it with his bow.

Cloud: That is out road. I suggest you recover your strength master dwarf and ladies.

Spongebob: Recover my! Bah!

Church: On the up side our base is in the emen myul, we can stop there for extra supplies and maybe we can get the reds to help.

Tucker: Church remember the last time we tried to get the reds to help?

Flashback!

Several years ealier. Blood gulch

Tucker: Hey reds!

Simmons: What?

Tucker: Can we have some help here? We've got an agron attacking our base! We'll give you ten bucks!

Back at blue base we can see the other blues desperately fireing at the agron their cross bow bolts doing absoulty nothing against its thick hide but they are making it really mad.

Simmons: Hey Sarge!

Sarge: What?

Simmons: The blues need some help killing an agron for ten bucks!

Sarge: Well that is a well thought up, not to mention clever, proposition. Simmons would you please deliver our rebutle?

Simmons: Ah-hem. SUCK IT BLUE!!

Donut: Yeah! Suck it blue! Now that's what I call and old school zinger!

Grif: Whatever.

Suddenly one of the ramps at blue base crashes into the hole in the roof of red base.

Grif: Well this sucks.

End flashback.

Church: Yeah good point. Let's just get supplies.

Caboose: Oh how about we steal the reds food!

Ranger: Yeah like that'll work.

Church: Actualy it could work!

Chibi: What? How?

Church: The reds are afraid of zombie attack all we have to do is pretend to be zombies and bam! We have instant access to their fridge!

Tucker: Why do we even stay there?

Church: Blame it on the Surdanain army.

Chibi: Why?

Church: They want something in place to stop any invasion from the north.

Vincent walked up to Cloud suddenly.

Vincent: We should leave now.

Cloud: No orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.

Vincent: It is not the eastern shore that bothers me.

He glanced into the woods before continuing.

Vincent: Something is following us.

Number 4: Hey where's Sasuke?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sasuke had made his way away from the camp site his head filled with confusing thoughts that he had to sort out. Most of the fellowship probably would want to go with him but if they did they'd be in even greater peril of falling to the rings evil. If he left on his own he'd be in trouble if he ran into any enimes. So what to do? Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

Axel: None of you hobbits should be let to wander around by yourselves you least of all. So much depends on you.

Sasuke took a step back. Axel was carrying and arm full of fire wood but his chakarams were hung from his belt.

Sasuke: I know want you want and you can't have it.

Axel: What are you talking about?

Sasuke: I know what you are thinking I'm not giving it to you. It's going to the fire where it belongs.

Axel, frustrated, threw down the fire wood and glared at him.

Axel: You would dein me the power to protect my people! It's not yours but by bad chance. It could have been mine!

A mad glint suddenly appeared in his eyes!

Axel: It should be mine! Give it to me!

He tackled Sasuke! They fell to the ground and Axel grabed for where he knew the ring was!

Axel: Give it to me!

Sasuke: NO!!

Sasuke then slipped on the ring and threw Axel off and ran off unseen.

Axel: You wretched halfing! I see your mind! You will take the ring to Sephiroth! Curse you and all the other halfings! You've doomed us all!!

Then he triped in his rage and he fell in a bed of leaves. Then as he did I guess the pain of falling on his face porabely knocked him back to his senses. Then he realized the full folly of his blind want for the ring.

Axel: Sasuke? Sasuke I'm sorry!!!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sasuke however didn't hear a word of this he was in the ring world again and running his way up the hill of amon hen. He didn't stop even as he climbed to the top of a large stone structure with out taking any notice of it.

Then he stopped panting for breath. The he felt it and heard it. The eye was on him! There it was the flaming eye of Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: I see you! You cannot hide!

In an instant Sasuke riped the ring right off his finger and fell backwards. With a thump he landed in a pile of leaves. Now he knew what he had to do. Then he heard a voice.

Cloud: Sasuke?

He whirled arounded to see Cloud standing a few feet away from him. Sasuke scrambled to his feet.

Sasuke: Stay back!

Cloud: Sasuke! I swore to protect you.

Sasuke: Can you protect me from yourself?

Cloud then knew instantly knew what he was talking. He sighed deeply as Sasuke opened his hand. There on his plam was the ring. Suddenly he could feel the will of the ring trying to get him to take it from Sasuke. It was calling to him in a voice only he could hear.

Finally he made up his mind. Slowly he walked forward the he reached down to Sasuke's hand and closed it tight around the ring. And then he took a step back. Sadness colored his face. But underneath it was understanding.

Cloud: I would have gone with you till they end. To the very fires of mordor.

Sasuke: Look after the others. Espacily Wally, he won't understand.

There was a moment of silence then Cloud whipped out his sword.

Cloud: Run Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back in surprise. Then he looked down at sting. A blue light was leaking out of the sheath. He took it out! The swords blade was a radiant sky blue! The enemy was pretty much right ontop of them!

Cloud: Run!

Sasuke nodded and took of at full speed. Cloud sighed walked around the stone building. There now before him were dozens of monsters about the same height as himself, covered in hair and armor that was metal plates of varying color held together by leather ropes! He raised his sword into a ready grip as the brutes charged forward!

The instant the lead brute drew near he cut it down with a fierce slash at it's stomach! Then he cut down two more before their numbers started to push him back! He retreated to the stone building while the Brutes continued to surge forward most ran off into the woods some ran up a flight of steps to confront him.

Tarturus: Find the halfing! Find the halfing!

Cloud heard this and knew instantly that the more that got through at this point the more that would purse Sasuke! Already some thirty brutes had gone rushing down the hill! He cut down one more monster and then leapt down on the brutes!

Cloud: Autem!!

He dove off the roof tackling two brutes! As they hit the ground he heard the sound of bones breaking. He flipped himself over and, still on the ground, cut-stabbed a brute through the stomach! Then a dozen more can running at him as he scrambled to his feet!

Suddenly a spatula flew right into the stomach of one of the brutes! It was followed by two cross bow bolts, three arrows, and a bolt of lighting! Out of the trees came Vincent, Ranger, Spongebob, David Church, Caboose, Tucker, Moe, Jacobs, Asia, Rei, Judite, Alnabeth, and Pikachu! David instantly cut down an brute with a fierce hack while Moe threw one of his sabers into a second then stabbed a third then yanked the saber out of the wounded brute and decapitated it! Alnabeth used magic to kill an brute then used her shuriken on a second. Judite's swords flashed and two more brutes fell dead! Jacobs rocket launcher flashed and ten brutes were sent flying! Rei threw a kunai into ones throat while Asia slamed her foot into an brutes crotch then curb stomped it!

Vincent: Cloud go!

Cloud nodded and ran off after the brutes who had broken through! Spongebob cut down an brute with a fierce hack from his spatula axe! Ranger drew out a kunai knife and threw it throught the throat of an brute then stabbed a second! David round house kicked an brute then cut it's arm off and then finished it off with a powerfull slice to the chest! Caboose shot two more with his cross bow then hide behind a tree while he reloaded. Tucker stabbed one in the stomach then parried a seconds stroke only to watch a arrow go flying into its head, Church was still using his bow to pick off urks he'd already killed three with his bow.

Tucker: Hey no fair you stole my kill!

Church: I thought you were a lover not a fighter?

Tucker: Yeah but chicks dig it when you kick ass!

Ranger/Rei/Asia/Judite/Anabelth/David/Moe: Would you two just shut up and fight!

Pikachu: Pika pika chu!

Translation: What they said!

Pikachu then used iron tail on an urk fracuting it's skull! Vincent stabbed one with an arrow then shot a second with the same arrow! The fellowship was fighting back!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile Sasuke had been running as fast as he could from the brutes. Needing a breather he dove behind a tree for cover. About three brutes ran straight past him. Then suddenly two more tripped over something and found ten kunai knives in there backs. Sasuke glanced over a clump of bushes were he saw Shikamaru, Taco, Raptor, Rex, Hinata, and Naruto hiding. They then noticed him.

Shikamaru: Sasuke!

Naruto: Quick hide over here!

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto gave Shikamaru a quizcil look.

Naruto: What is he doing?

Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

Shikamaru: He's leaving.

Naruto: No way!

He leapt from cover! Shikamaru was to late to call him back! At that moment twenty brutes came running down the hill from a different direction! There were more brutes than they had thought! Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke.

Shikamaru: Go Sasuke run!

Then he turned to the burtes who seemed to have just noticed them.

Shikamaru: Hey you!

Naruto: Hey!

Taco: Hello!

Rex: Knock knock!

Raptor: Hey uglies!

Shikamaru: Over here!

Naruto: This way!

The brutes roared and rushed at the hobbits, dinosaurs, and dragon who broke into a run in the oppiste direction of Sasuke's hiding place. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had to get out of this mess and fast!

Naruto: It's working!

Shikamaru: I know it's working now run you friging knuckle head!

Taco: You guys suck!

Raptor: Taco shut up that's just making them madder!

Rex: We already have their attention!

Taco: Oh yeah. Right. Run away!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile Cloud found himself surrounded by ten brutes! They circled him and then charged! Before he could even strike a pair of shurieken collided with the heads of two of them! Then a shuriken hit one in the neck and two more heads exploded as fire balls one purple and one black slamed into them! Cloud looked around to see Chibi, Dark Magicianmon, Spirit, and Zin coming running to join the fight!

Chibi: Cloud go we'll hold them off!

Cloud nodded stabbed one and ran off after the rest of the brutes! Chibi was wielding her new sword with ease, with graceful slices she cut down two more brutes! DM use his staff as a club striking down two more! Just then more brutes came pouring over the hills about thirty of them! Chibi groaned.

Chibi: How many of these things are there?

DM blasted down three more than used magic to send their swords flying into their comerades!

D.M: Who cares? Not me!

Kizer: Less talky more killy!

Then they meet the brute in battle again! Zin whipped out his kings mace and bashed an brutes over the head with it! Chibi was stabbing at the brutes faster then a cobra! In seconds four brutes had fallen dead to her blade!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Marik, Sister, Mugen, and Tucker Junior were still trying to figure out what was going on when they came under attack from some twenty brutes! Marik and Mugen readied their swords.

Marik: Stay behind me!

Sister: Whatever man.

She then shot an brutes in the head with her cross bow. Mugen cut one down with a might slash! Tucker Junior rushed into the fight and unleashed holy hell on the Brutes! Marik, Mugen, and Sister coward in the awesome, disgusting, and violent display they were seeing as Tucker's kid tore apart the brutes! In under a minute all twenty were dead.

Tucker junior: Blarg blarg! Honk!

Translation: Suck it! Noobs!

Sister: You know I think this is about our only speaking part and Juniors first.

Mugen: Hey becareful not to do to much fourth wall breaking!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile back with Chibi's group things weren't going well. After the first twenty or so brutes more had come and more! They were being over run! They were against atleast fifty brutes at a time it seemed!

Just as she was cutting down her thirteenth Brute, arrows and crossbow bolts came whistling into the never ending waves of brutes! She looked over to where they had originated from and saw Vincent, David, Alnabeth, Judite, Jacobs, Moe, Ranger, Pikachu, Spongebob, Caboose, Tucker, and Church come running down the hill!

They slamed into the rear of the brutes killing many! Spongebob cut the legs out from under one then cut of a seconds arm knocked it to the ground and sliced its rib cage open with his spatula! Ranger prayed a sword stroke with his arm knife then gutted the brute he then tackled and slashed the throat of a second using his arm knife! David decapitated one brute then punched a second in the gut before Moe stabbed it then David stabbed one behind Moe! Vincent weaved a bloody trail of death hith his arm claw cutting down two brutes! The blues merely fired into the confused melee. Pikachu lauched a massive one amp electric attack against ten brutes killing all of them with one balst of electrity. Judite did his sword work mortally wounding several brutes. Alnabeth did her thing kicking even more ass. Rei used her knives to decimate the brutes lines while Asia used her captured brute broadswords to cause some serious damage.

With the brutes thrown into confusion those who had been previously on defense went on the offense! Chibi threw three kunai knives each one scoring a fatal hit! D.M set five brutes on fire with magic and then cut down a sixth with his sword! Zin smashed one in the face then blew two up with dark magic! The remaining brutes paniced and either ran for it or stayed and fought the majority ran for it.

Church: Okay we need to keep the pressure on these guys and we need to keep them from getting back up so a few of us cover the rear the rest of us go after the others.

Tucker: Man that's like the smartest thing I have ever heard you say.

Church: Up yours.

It was quickly decided that Church, Tucker, Caboose, Jacobs, Rei, Alnabeth, Asia, Judite, D.M, and Zin would be the rear guard. While Chibi, David, Moe, Pikachu, Ranger, Spongebob, and Vincent would go after the main group.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Shikamaru, Taco, Rex, Raptor, and Naruto were running like hell as the same twenty brutes chased after them! They had been playing cat and mouse with these guys for about an hour. But they were starting to run out of energy.

Suddenly they came to a screeching halt! Right infront of them coming down another hill were some twenty more brutes! At the head of them was an brute wielding a great war axe! The hobbits, Dinosaurs, and Dragon stood there frozen with fear as the brutes charged at them!

Suddenly out of no where a chakaram slamed into the brutes stomach making it drop the axe! Out of the trees on their right came Axel! He grabbed the fallen axe and hurled it into another brute! Then he yanked his chakaram out of the slain axe brute he went back to back with them a cocky grin on his face.

Shikamaru and Naruto threw shuriken and kunai knives into the brutes that had pursued them and Raptor and Rex clawed one in the face, while Axel went berserk on those behind them! Dozens of brutes fell dead to knives, Chakarams, fangs, fire, and shruikens!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Mugen, Marik, and Sister stood back to back killing any brutes that Junior didin't kill… Which in reality wasn't really that much. Like five or six.

Mugen: I really feel like we need more dailouge for our characters.

Sister: Don't break the fourth wall!

Mugen sliced off another brute's head.

Mugen: Why?

Sister shot one in the throat.

Sister: Because bad things happen when you break the fouth wall.

Marik: That's just an urban legend.

Suddenly twenty brutes over whelm Junior and knock the little fellow unconscious!

Sister: See!

Marik: Coincednce!

Then the brutes knock Sister out. Then they knocked out Marik

Mugen: Okay I believe!

Then suddenly Chuck Norris jumps out of the trees and kills all of the Brutes!

Mugen: HOLLY SH#T!!! Chuck Norris!!

Chuck: Howdy fellowship dude. Now I gotta run! Stay in school!

Mugen: I will mr. Norris!

Chuck runs of after snapping the neck of anbrute that got in his way. Mugen sighed.

Mugen: Now I have to get these three up.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile back with the brute hunters they started attacking them as they were running pretty easy now that the brutes had a fix on some of the hobbits location and were swarming towards it some barely paying attention to their redefences. So they were easy pickings for Ranger and Vincent's bows.

Suddenly in the distance near a platform of stone they saw Cloud fighting twelve brutes. He had already killed seven of them. At that moment however a dozen brutes charged them! Ranger shot one in the throat!

David: Vincent! Spongebob! You guy's go help Cloud we'll take care of these goons!

The two of them nodded and rushed to help their leader. Quickly the brutes got their butts kicked. David cut down two with his sword. Moe cut off anothers arms. Chibi stabbed one in the heart then slashed the nose off a second and decapitated a third. Ranger cut the leg off of one then stabbed a second.

With the current threat defeated they ran off to help the others. But just as they were crossing a bridge over a dry stream bed some thrity brutes surrounded them! Ranger lifted his sword to a better grip.

Ranger: Spread out! They must not surround us!

The brutes charged forwards and meet the meat grinder of swords. Ranger parried a sword stroke from an brute with his arm knife then he spun around and mule kicked it and then back handed stabbed it! He finished it off with a slight flurshing stroke of his sword. Chibi was a mad dance of stabs and slashes! In mere seconds four brutes lay dead at her feet! David sliced the head off one then shoved the second into the ditch that the bridge crossed the brute hit its head on a stone and didn't get back up. Moe hacked down three with artfully curved slashes from his swords!

With half of their number dead the brutes started to back off. But the fellowship members pursed! Ranger shot two in the back! David grabbed a fallen sword and hurled it into the neck of another! Chibi threw her last kunai knife and her last two shuriken into two brutes scoring fatal hits. Ranger grinned at their handy work.

Ranger: Now that was fun.

Chibi: Let's just go! We have to help the others.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile with Axel, Naruto, Taco, Raptor, Rex, Hinata, and Shikamaru things had gotten pretty heck tick. After they had driven off the first few dozen brutes about twenty more brutes had come running down the hill weapons ready! The hobbits were out of throwing items and were reliant on their daggers. Axel drew back as more brutes came running down the hill!

Axel: Run! Run!

The small group fell back! As they did Axel pulled out his horn and blew a great blast on it before running after the hobbits, dragon, and dinosaurs.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Mean while a way up the hill Cloud and Vincent were finishing off a few brutes. Well Cloud was grappling with one that was trying to throttle him until he threw it off himself in kicked in the temple. Vincent was just shotting two while Cloud was knifing one with his hunting knife. Just as Cloud tossed aside his slain foe they heard the horn blast.

Vincent: The horn of Surdana!

Cloud: Axel!

He grabbed his fallen sword and ran off towards the base of the hill trying to quickly kill any brutes that got in his way! Vincent fired over his head at any brutes that might impead Cloud's progress. Even as they did the horn blared again.

Meanwhile at the base of the hill Axel tossed an urk over his shoulder where the hobbits stabbed it. Then as he cut down a second brute Tartarus sighted him. Tartarus grinned and nocked an arrow. Just as Axel cut down a third brute…

THUNK.

Axel stumbled back with a gasp of pain! Tartarus's arrow had struck right over his heart. Naruto, Hinata, Rex, Raptor, Taco, and Shikamaru stood there in silent shock as Axel panted for breath and swayed a little. Then the brutes roared in triampuh and charged forward! They rushed forward to seize the hobbits!

Then Axel with a great heave restarted his fight slashing down two brutes then threw one of his chakarams into the stomach of another brutes! Tartarus gritted his teeth in frustration! He knocked another arrow and shot again as Axel cut down another one of his warriors!

THUNK!

The second arrow pierced Axels right lung! He stumbled again but then attacked again! He cut down another then parried the storkes of a third brute then killed it by knocking it to the ground and shoving one of the many points of his chakaram into it's spine. But then a fourth brute attacked with a swip from its sword to his legs! It was stoped by the horn which was cut in half by the stroke! Axel roared in anger and slicced of its head! Then stood there panting.

THUNK!

A third arrow struck him in the stomach. This time he collapsed to his knees panting his chakaram fell to his side and rolled to his left. The urks gave a cry of victory and charged! Shikamaru looked at Naruto and they both had the same determined look on their faces Taco, Rex and Raptor nodded getting the idea while Hinata screwed up a brave look on her face. Axel had defended them and they would do their best to return the favour.

Naruto/Shikamara/Hinata/Taco/Rex/Raptor: AHHHH!!!!!!

They charged forwards into the wave of brutes, blades drawn! But their valor was in vain, in seconds the brutes overwhelm them and grabbed them off the ground! They cried out in terror as the brutes carried them off.

Shikamaru: AXEL!!

Taco: HELP!!

Axel was completely forgotten by the brutes as they rushed past him. Then one walk up to him. He looked up, Tartarus stood there a confident smirk on his face. He pulled back on his bow. The arrow was pointed at Axels head. Axel closed his eyes knowing the end had come. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly the came two sounds in quick succession! One was the sound of something crashing to the ground the second was of an arrow going flying through the tree leaves! Axel opened his already bleering eyes. He saw someone fighting the brute! Someone had come to help!

Cloud's sword rang against Tartarus's hammer! Tartarus was a formidable enemy! He threw a fallen shield at Cloud pinning him by the throat to a tree! Cloud wriggled and squirmed as Tarturus charged him! Just in time he came free drew out his knife kicked Tartarus in the stomach and stabbed him in the leg! Tartarus roared in pain!

Tartarus dragged Cloud to his feet punched him in the gut and then head butted him! Cloud fell into the leaves and grabbed his sword! Tartarus yanked the knife out of his leg and licked the blood off it then threw it at Cloud who swung his sword like a base ball bat and sent the knife flying into the trunk of a tree!

Then the duel was rejoined! Cloud parried two of Tartarus's Hammer strokes then cut of his arm then stabbed his foe in the chest! Tarturus glanced down at the sword that had gone through his chest then grabbed the blade and started pulling Cloud closer his mouth foaming with blood! Cloud yanked his sword out with a great effort and beheaded his foe.

He stooded there panting he glanced around. Where was Axel? And then he saw him.

Cloud: Oh no.

Axel had crawled over to a tree by which in the back of a brute was his other chakaram. He was slump against the tree desperately reaching for his fallen weapon. Cloud rushed over to him as he drew breath with intense difficulty.

Axel: They took the little ones!

Cloud: Stay still.

Cloud checked his wounds and menatly cursed himself for being so slow. The wounds were mortal if not treated immedatly.

Axel: Sasuke where is he?

Cloud: I let him go.

Axel: Then you could do what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him. I am sorry I have failed.

Cloud: No look about you. You've won a victory. Few can claim to have slain so many with the help of only to hobbits.

He reached to pluck out one of the arrows but Axel grabbed his wrist.

Axel: Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall. And my city will be ruined.

He coughed up a bit of blood his green eyes were dimming. Cloud then knew what he had to do.

Cloud: I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you I will not let the white city fall.

He paused then said words he never thought he'd say.

Cloud: Nor our people fail.

Axel smiled weakly.

Axel: Our people.

Axel struggled to get a grip on his chakarm and Cloud put it into his grip and placed his arms at his side.

Then Axel the great warrior passed on. The rest of the fellowship came on the scene. Most of them had minor injuries. Asia had a nasty cut over one eye. David had a bloody lip. Mugen's left arm was badly bruised. Ranger had a cut on his left arm. Vincent had a large bruise just above his left eye. Chibi had a cut on her left cheek. Moe had a scrapped elbow. The blues were pretty much unharmed, Junior however had a very bad bruise on his head that was bleeding. They had however the look of those who had just had a great victory. But then they all looked on in sadness at their for their fallen comrade.

Chibi: Oh my god.

Ranger: He has gone to god.

Cloud shut Axel's eyes with his fingers then stood up.

Cloud: Be at peace son of Surdana.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile when all of this had been happening Sasuke had finnaly made his way to the boats. He stood there silently listening to the distant sounds of combat. But he ignored them. His thoughts were focused on a conversation he'd had only a few weeks ago but to him it felt like years.

Flashback!

Sasuke sat down next to Roku.

Sasuke: I wish the ring had never come to me and that none of this had ever happened.

Roku: So do all who live to see such times. But that is not their decision. All you have to decide is what to do with what time is given to you.

End flashback!

He sighed and climbed into one of the boats. Suddenly just as he was casting off…

Number 4: Sasuke!

Number 4 ran out onto the beach then began to wade into the water.

Sasuke: Go back Wally! I'm going to mordor alone.

Number 4: Of course you are but I'm coming with you!

Then suddenly the water was up to his neck!

Sasuke: You can't swim!

Then Number 4 went under.

Sasuke: WALLY!!!

Number 4 was slowly floating down to the bottom! The current of the river was takeing him.

Number 4 (thinking): So this is how it ends?

Suddenly a hand broke through the crystalline surface of the water and grabbed his arm then yanked him up and out of the water! Sasuke pulled him onto the boat were Number four sat spluttering for air. Finally Wally found his breath.

Number 4: I made a promise. A promise Sasuke! Don't you leave him Wallubey Beatles and I don't mean to. I don't mean to.

Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke: Well then come on help me get the boat to the eastern shore.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

About an hour later another boat was floating down the river. Inside it laid in respect was Axel. The arrows had been removed and his hair combed back. His weapons lay at his side and his hands were on his chest. He looked more at peace in death than he had in life. Then the boat went over the falls of rarous and was gone.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Back at the camp site Cloud was putting on Axel's gauntlets they were embossed with the white tree of Surdana. Vincent was getting the boats ready.

Vincent: Hurry! Sasuke and Wally have already reached the eastern shore!

Cloud looked across the river and just caught the backs of two hobbits walking off into the trees. When Vincent turned around questioning why no one else was readying the boats, then he saw Cloud's face and knew his thoughts instantly.

Vincent: You mean not to follow them?

Cloud: Sasuke's fate is beyond our control and help now.

Spongebob sighed.

Spongebob: Then it has all been for naught. The fellowship has failed.

Everyone glanced at eachother. Had all their hardships, sacrifices, injuries, lossess, and pains been in vain? Then Cloud smiled and put his hand on Spongebob's shoulder.

Cloud: Not if we stay true to eachother.

Spongebob smiled and put his and on Cloud's shoulder everyone else did the same until they had a circle everyone together in a chain stronger than the ring its self. Pikachu and Tucker junior joined in even though they were only able to grab onto Tucker and David's legs.

Cloud: We will not abandon Shikamaru and Naruto to torment and death.

Then he broke the circle and picked up his still bloody elven hunting knife. He sheathed it after wiping it clean of the blood.

Cloud: Leave all that can be spared behind.

He turned to them with a grin as plain as day on his face.

Cloud: Let's hunt some Monsters.

And with that he ran off into the trees. With equal grins Ranger, David, Judite, Moe, Pikachu, and Chibi followed him.

Spongebob: YEAH!!

Then himself, Vincent, the blues, the lake towners, and the wizards tore off into the trees! Roles had been reversed! They were now on the hunt!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Near sunset two certain hobbits finnaly broke free of the trees. Before them lay a vast expanse of land and in the distance they could see it the mountains of mordor. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke: There it is. I doubt we'll ever see the others again Wally.

Number 4: We may yet Sasuke. We may yet.

And with that they began the perilous final length of the journey. Into the heart of Sephiroth's territory it self.

THE END.

* * *

Ranger24: That really isn't the end only the end of the first part of this story. I will start the two towers as soon as halo three ends. The finishing of this story has really unclogged my schedule. So next stop the beginning of the war of the ring! Read and review! 

Also I would like to thank all of those who made this story possible! Those brave writers and reviewers who stuck by this story through the tuff times and the good times they are listed here.

Shardiakan Tarquinty

Chibi skitty Dona

Rei Uzamaki

Evil Sound ninja

DarkMagicionmon

I also hoped you enjoyed Chuck Norris's cameo!

I also hope you have enjoyed this story it has taken me quite a while to write.

Thank you all for your support! See you in the two towers!


End file.
